


for once in my life

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Coparenting, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Single Mom AU, Single Parent Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, bed sharing, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena is disowned and disinherited by her mother, so with nowhere else to turn and a 5-month-old baby to take care of, she calls the closest person she has to a friend, Detective Maggie Sawyer, for help. Maggie arranges a place for her to stay with her girlfriend's sister, Kara.Lena must figure out how to build a new life for herself and her daughter while trying to navigate her feelings for the kind and charming woman who is completely unlike anyone she's ever met before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives at Kara's apartment. She tries to settle in, but has second thoughts.

“Thank you so much for taking us in on such short notice. Really. I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you.” Lena stood in the doorway to Kara’s apartment, diaper bag over her shoulder, suitcase at her feet, clutching her five-month-old daughter to her chest.

Kara scoffed, waving a hand vaguely at Lena. “It’s totally fine,” she said, smiling brightly. “Maggie told me a little bit about the situation you came from, and when I heard you had a little one, well, I just couldn’t say no.” She bent down so she was on the same level as the baby, reaching a hand out to tickle her cheek. “What is this little cutie pie’s name, by the way?”

“Her name is Olivia. I call her Libby.”

“Libby, it’s nice to meet you,” Kara remarked seriously, taking a chubby, pajama-clad foot in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, causing the baby to giggle and kick happily. “I hope you and your mother like it here.”

Lena was taken aback by the unexpected act of kindness, and she had to bite her tongue to keep a tear from spilling from her eye. She sighed, finally risking a glance around at her surroundings. The apartment was modest but warm and inviting, decorated with framed family photos and colorful artwork. Lena’s mother would have described it as “cheap” and “garish.” She shook her head. It was a welcome change from the sterile, minimalist decor she was accustomed to.

“Listen, um…” Lena cleared her throat nervously. “I know Maggie told you that I can’t exactly give you any money right now, but I promise as soon as I find work I’ll be able to give you something for rent and bills. It’s just hard when you have a baby,” all her words came out in a rush, tumbling over each other, until she added, quietly, at the end, “and when you’re the disgraced ex-heir to the Luthor fortune…”

“Hey,” Kara said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Lena's arm. “ _Don’t_ worry about it. I told Maggie I was happy to help, and I mean it.”

Lena looked down at Kara’s hand. It was fine, it wasn’t unwanted—  she hadn’t even flinched like she always imagined she would when someone touched her— she just couldn’t remember the last time someone besides her baby had initiated physical contact with her.

“I, um… thank you. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole.”

“Yeah, well, I know what it’s like trying to make a name for yourself outside of your family. Besides, Maggie thinks very highly of you, and she’s the best judge of character I know.” Seeing that Lena was having trouble keeping her composure, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and motioned for her to follow. “Let me show you to your room.”

Lena walked after Kara silently, trying to calm herself by focusing on Libby, the scent of her hair, her quiet coos and burbles, the grip she had around Lena’s finger. She gave her a kiss on the top of her head and readjusted her in her arms.

She continued to follow Kara down a hallway lined with photos of what had to be Kara and her sister Alex as children. Lena looked at them wistfully, thinking about growing up at the Luthor estate, where her mother would never deign to display something as pedestrian as a candid family photo.

They arrived at the room and Kara opened the door onto a scene that Lena was not at all expecting. The room was furnished with a twin bed made up nicely with light blue bedding, a rocking chair, changing table, and a crib complete with mattress and jungle animal sheets. There was even a little stuffed lion in it.

Lena’s eyes widened and a small sob escaped her throat. “What... how…”

Kara blushed. “Maggie and I found them at a garage sale this weekend. I knew you didn’t have anything, and I… I just wanted you to feel welcome.”

Lena was speechless. Maggie’d told her that Kara was very sweet, but this was more than she’d ever, ever imagined. She thought she was going to have to spend some of her last few hundred dollars on a crib from a thrift store, praying she’d be able to find one she could afford that wasn’t a deathtrap.

And now… Now she didn’t have to worry about it. It meant there was one less thing on her mind, however small, and that she’d be able to afford diapers and formula for Libby for all that much longer. She tried to fight the tears welling in her eyes but it was no use, and she turned away from Kara, hugging Libby firmly to her chest.

“Well, I’m just going to let you two get settled. If you need me I’ll be in the kitchen making dinner. I hope you like slightly-overcooked stir fry. It’s my specialty,” Kara said, and quickly slipped from the room, closing the door behind her.

And then Lena was alone. She sat on the bed in her new room and sobbed. Everything that had happened in the 48 hours was finally catching up with her. She hadn’t been this exhausted, scared, and overwhelmed since her first night as a Luthor, when she was four years old.

Lena shuddered, remembering how she cried herself to sleep that first night, and many other nights after that. She’d made a promise to herself the day her daughter was born, that Libby’s life would be different, that she would give her all the love she could ever want and more, and that she would never let her feel alone like she herself did for basically her entire life.

As frightened and unsure about the future as Lena was right now, she knew that she had a much better chance of providing this for her daughter now that she was out from under her mother’s thumb, even if that meant being completely cut off.

In that moment she was extremely thankful that she’d had the foresight to get a cell phone in her own name, one that her mother didn’t have access to and couldn’t lord over her like she did everything else. She was also extremely thankful that it was programmed with Maggie’s number. Maggie was the closest thing to a friend she’d had since the Luthors moved to National City to try and escape the fallout from Lex’s trial. Maggie was the reason she and Libby weren’t just out on the street.

Libby began to squirm and fuss, and as Lena rocked her back and forth to try and quiet her she glanced at her watch and noticed it was past time to feed her.

“Ok, ok. Mommy’s sorry, baby. Let’s get you some food.” She gave her daughter a kiss on the top of the head and stood, pulling the diaper bag over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and opened the door to venture out into the apartment.

When Lena entered the kitchen she caught Kara at the stove, back towards her, dancing and singing "Twist and Shout" enthusiastically into a spatula. She couldn’t help but laugh, and Kara startled, whirling around.

“Lena!” she squeaked, blushing fiercely. “Hi! Sorry! I was just um… getting ready to start cooking, and… singing the song from Ferris Bueller.” Kara shrugged. “It was Alex’s favorite movie when we were kids.”

“It’s fine,” Lena said, smiling. “It feels good to laugh a little.”

“Well I’m happy to be of service, then.” She cleared her throat nervously, glancing at the diaper bag slung over Lena’s shoulder. “Is there anything you need?”

Lena set the bag on the counter. “Libby needs her dinner, but I have to wash her bottle first.”

“Of course, yeah,” Kara almost tripped over herself showing Lena the sink. “Soap and everything right there,” she picked up a brush and held it up for Lena, “and, um, this might be good for the, uh, bottle.” She set the brush back down. “Do you want me to hold Libby while you’re washing it?”

“Oh…” The thought hadn’t occurred to her. “Yes, that would be very helpful, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No, of course not.” Kara carefully took the baby from Lena, bouncing her gently up and down in her arms. “Hi little one,” she said softly, smiling down at her.

Libby regarded her with wide, dark eyes, the crease of a frown beginning to form on her forehead.

“Hey, no, you’re fine,” Kara cooed, moving around the kitchen, swaying to try and keep Libby from fussing. “I know what we need.” Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and set it on the counter. She put on Stevie Wonder’s “Isn’t She Lovely?” and sang along with it, spinning in slow circles, which Libby seemed to like.

Lena stood at the sink, as this woman she’d met less than two hours ago sang to Libby. She didn’t understand. Kara opened her home to Lena, was letting her stay there rent free, bought her a crib, was cooking her dinner, and was now gazing lovingly at her daughter. Kara was treating Libby— both of them, really— with more love and care than anyone in her family ever had. But why?

It was too much for her to handle, and she started crying again, soapy bottle in one hand, brush in the other.

It didn’t take long for Kara to notice, and she approached cautiously, the baby held over her left hip. “Hey,” she said softly, gently removing the brush, and then the bottle, from Lena’s hands. “You’ve had a really long day. Why don’t you and Libby go and relax in the living room,” she handed Lena her daughter, “and I’ll make a bottle. Ok?”

Lena stared at Kara for a moment before nodding stiffly. “She needs four ounces.”

Kara smiled that bright, disarming smile of hers. “Four ounces. Can do, Boss!”

Lena walked into the living room and sat down. She felt like she was in a dream. Less than 24 hours ago she was frantically stuffing a suitcase with her and Libby’s clothes. She’d barely had time to fill a bag with enough diapers and formula for a couple of days. And now she was here, being catered to by a stranger who seemed impossibly sweet and earnest.

“Madam, your bottle.” Kara produced it with a bow and a flourish, hand towel draped over her arm, which after a moment she handed to Lena. “In case she, um, spits up or something.” Kara straightened, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “I’m just going to go get started on dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been bizarrely pleasant. The stir fry was not overcooked at all, and Kara, mercifully, chattered the whole time, filling up the awkward spaces, and didn’t try to force Lena to participate in conversation. It was nice. Too nice. Everything that happened, from the moment she stepped into Kara’s apartment, was too nice.

She picked up her phone and dialed Maggie.

“Hey, Lena. What’s going on?”

“I… I don’t know if it’s going to work out staying here… with Kara.”

Maggie sighed. “Sweetheart, I know you’re not used to people caring about you, so it’s hard to know what to—”

“But why? Why is she being so nice? What does she want?”

“She doesn’t want anything. She just wants to help you. That’s just who Kara is. She has the biggest, softest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t either when I first met her. I was sure she was playing at something, but honest to god, Lena, she’s not. She just genuinely cares.”

“I’ve just never… I mean, no one’s ever…”

“I know she can be a lot sometimes. If you want I can try to talk to her, get her to  back off a little.”

“No, no. It’s ok. It’s just a little overwhelming.”

“I know, Lena. She certainly doesn’t do anything by half measure. Just promise me you won’t run, ok. Stay with Kara until you get back on your feet. Let her be nice to you.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Please give it a try. I promise it’s the best place for you and Libby right now.”

“Ok,” Lena said, resigned.

After she hung up with Maggie she stood at Libby’s crib and watched her sleeping. Lena didn’t know if she believed Maggie, but the truth was regardless of how uncomfortable she was, she had nowhere else to go. She was stuck here, at least for the time being. Lena indulged herself for a moment, allowing herself to think that maybe being stuck here was not such a bad thing.

When Lena was finally able to wrench herself away from her baby she lay in her new bed, under freshly-laundered bedding that smelled of lavender and vanilla, and stared at the ceiling, letting her tears flow freely. She tried to figure out how she’d arrived at this place, with no money, no prospects, and the only two people in her corner the detective who interrogated her about her possible involvement in her brother’s crimes, and the relative stranger whose apartment she was now staying in.

She turned onto her side and hugged her knees to her chest, wondering how the hell she was going to be ok, but knowing somehow she had to be, for her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena ponders. Kara makes breakfast. Maggie fields a phone call or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for your wonderful comments. I appreciate every one of them. :) <3
> 
> Writing this has been a lot of fun so far and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lena woke the next morning to the sound of Libby crying. She forgot where she was for a moment and a surge of panic traveled through her as the events of the last two days cycled rapidly through her mind. When she realized where she actually was she breathed a small sigh of relief. An undercurrent of dread still insinuated itself into her thoughts, but at least they were in no immediate danger.

“Come here, my poor darling,” Lena said softly as she lifted Libby out of her crib. “Let’s get you changed, and then we can get you breakfast, and see if Kara has any coffee.” She kissed her daughter’s face and rubbed her back to try and calm her.

By the time she had Libby in a fresh diaper and a onesie covered in pink dinosaurs she’d stopped crying and was contentedly drooling and taking in her new surroundings. She was such an appraising baby, always observing, studying quietly. Lena could imagine her little brain working overtime, trying to process all the new stimuli.

Lena was appraising too, trying to quantify Kara Danvers: who she was, what her motivation was, why she was so… so… sunny? She struggled to think of a better word.

She walked Libby around the apartment, showing her the bounds of her new world. Cuddling her daughter close, Lena whispered reassurances in her ear, ones that had no impact on her child, she was sure, save perhaps the soothing timbre of her voice, but that Lena herself desperately needed to hear.

“We’re going to be ok, Libs. Just us two, no matter what happens. I will _always_ be here for you. I promise. ” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head, hoping desperately that it was a promise she would never break.

Lena didn’t usually allow herself to think about her birth mother, but just for a moment, she wondered what her life would have been like if her mother hadn’t died when she was four. If Lena hadn’t been abandoned. If she’d had someone to love her. Because her mother did love her— she didn't remember much, but of that she was certain. Her mother and Lex (for a time) were the only ones who’d ever loved her.

She pushed the thought from her mind. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. She had her daughter to think about.

Carrying Libby around, Lena noticed several things she’d not seen the night before. Firstly, there were several canvases stacked against the wall in the corner of Kara’s living room. Was Kara a painter? Maybe Lena would ask her about them. To help her define, of course. Not because she was genuinely intrigued.

There was also a basket of tennis balls on the floor by Kara’s couch, which Lena found especially odd. Maybe they were for physical therapy? Lena had once injured her foot thanks to a pair of particularly poorly constructed four inch heels, and had to use a tennis ball in her physical therapy sessions. She couldn’t imagine another reason Kara would have them.

But the thing that stuck out the most in Lena’s mind was the photos. There were many childhood photos of Kara and her sister, but it appeared that none were taken before Kara was around 12 or 13 years old. She had an inkling as to why, but it was not something she could just bring up in casual conversation.

Lena finally meandered into the kitchen, where she found her diaper bag on the counter, all the bottles removed, washed, and drying by the sink, a pot of coffee freshly brewed, and a note.

“ _Lena— Went for run. Be back soon. Mugs and sugar above coffee pot, creamer in fridge. Pancakes when I get back? — K_ ”

Lena looked from the bottles, to the coffee, to the note, and then down at her daughter. “Libs, I think we might be living with a unicorn.”

Lena made Libby a bottle and sat at the table to feed her, propping her elbow on the arm of the wooden dining chair she was sitting in. She stared down at her daughter, content to just watch her eat, basking in the warmth of the quiet moment they had together.

Lena gazed at her baby, her beautiful Olivia, the only good thing she’d ever done in her life. When she looked at her she could almost believe that she herself was not completely bad. How could she be if she made something so perfect?

She set Libby’s bottle down, throwing a cloth over her shoulder before lifting her daughter up to burp her. “I love you so much, my darling.” Lena wiped Libby’s mouth, squeezing gently at her cheeks until she started to giggle. “There’s my sweet girl,” Lena said, laughing, unable to resist indulging in some of her daughter’s unbridled joy.

Lena startled when she heard the door clang open and looked up to see Kara bursting in, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against it, panting heavily. Her golden skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Kara threw her head back against the door, and as she swallowed, Lena’s vision was drawn down the curve of her pretty neck to where her chest heaved beneath a sports bra and loose tank top.

And then Kara lifted her shirt up to wipe her face, exposing her perfectly contoured abdominal muscles and Lena almost choked on her coffee. She felt a fluttering warmth in her stomach that spread to her skin and sent a tingling heat all across it. She knew her face was flushed so she tried to hide it by looking down and focusing on Libby.

“Hey… Lena…” Kara was still trying to catch her breath. She bent over, resting her palms above her knees and loosing a couple of hacking coughs before she stood and dragged herself into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and quickly drank the entire thing before leaning back against the counter.

“Whew!” she breathed out, flashing Lena a smile. “I may have overdone it… How are you this morning? Did you find the coffee ok?”

Lena lifted her mug. “I did. Thank you. That was really sweet of you.”

Kara blushed lightly and cleared her throat. “Well, I’m going to go take a shower, and then I’ll get started on breakfast,” she said, and darted from the room.

Kara returned twenty minutes later, hair wet and dark, wearing a pair of jeans and a National City Community College t-shirt. She invited Lena to bring Libby and sit on the counter while she cooked. They talked idly while Kara made the pancakes and fried up bacon and eggs, stopping frequently to fawn over the baby.

Lena put Libby down for a nap while Kara was finishing up with the food. By the time they were both seated back at the table Lena felt almost relaxed. She couldn’t help but smile at the way Kara’s face lit up as she poured syrup over the giant stack of pancakes on her plate. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

“So,” Kara handed Lena a fork, “when will Libby be old enough to start on solid foods?”

“She’ll be ready to start pretty soon. She needs a high chair first.” Lena shook her head. There were so many things Libby needed. She didn’t know how she was going to pay for them all.

“I think some of Alex or Maggie’s coworkers have kids,” Kara said around a mouthful of bacon. “I could see if they’ll ask around if anyone has a high chair they don’t need anymore.”

“That would…” Lena swirled a piece of pancake around on her plate, sighing heavily, “that would be really helpful. Thank you.”

Kara nodded. She gulped and looked down at her plate, then back up at Lena. “Speaking of Alex and Maggie… I need to tell you something.”

Oh, no. This was it. Lena knew it had been too good to be true. She didn’t know what was coming, but she knew it was bad. She stared at Kara, wide-eyed, waiting. Waiting for the ultimatum, the renege, the subtle manipulation. The “I know I said you could stay for free, but…” It was always the same. She just… She really wanted it to be different this time.

Lena looked up at Kara, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“I, um, I have a dog,” Kara said. “Alex thought meeting him would be too overwhelming on your first night, so he’s been staying with them. I should have told you about him up front. I’m sorry I kept that from you.” Kara looked up at Lena expectantly.

“You... have a dog…” The tennis balls were for the dog. Of course.

Kara’s face fell. “You’re allergic, aren’t you?” She looked heartbroken. “That’s ok. He can stay with Alex and Maggie. I can just visit—”

“No, Kara, no, I’m not allergic. I just… That’s what you need to tell me? That you have a dog?” Of all the things she thought Kara was going to say… just a dog.

“Yeah! His name is Krypto. He’s the _best_ dog. You’re going to love him. Oh, I can’t wait for you to meet him—” and then Kara stopped in her tracks, “that is, of course, if you’re ok with that?”

“Of course, Kara, that’s fine. I would never want to keep you from your dog.” Lena had never really been around dogs before. In fact, she couldn’t remember a time that she’d actually interacted with one. But this should be fine. She could handle a dog. “What kind of dog is he?”

“He’s a german shepherd.”

“Oh.” Weren’t they agressive? “How big is he?”

Kara cleared her throat nervously. “He’s um, on the larger side of… yeah, he’s pretty big. But he’s very gentle, very sweet, and he’s been around babies before. He knows how to behave. If you meet him and don’t think it’s going to work he can go back with Maggie and Alex. Ok?”

Lena nodded, a slight frown touching the corners of her mouth. “Ok.”

Kara gave her a reassuring smile and tucked back into her pancakes.

After they finished eating Lena did the dishes— over repeated protests from Kara— and then came back to the kitchen and sat next to Kara at the table.

“So what are your plans for today?” Kara asked, smiling from behind her cup of coffee.

“Oh, well, I’m going to start shopping my CV around, and looking for jobs online… I guess? I’ve never really applied for a job, I always worked for Lex… But I swear I’m going to get the jump on this, devote all my energy—”

“Lena, that’s not what I meant. I was just asking because I’m going to the store later and I thought you might want to come with me.”

“Oh.” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Lena, listen,” Kara reached out to grasp Lena’s hand where it lay on the table, giving a gentle squeeze, “I know you’ve been through a lot, and if you need some time to rest, be with your child, try to figure things out, I want you to take it. I am here to help you, and I don’t want you to have to worry about money right now. I have plenty. So, please, take all the time you need.” Kara smiled brightly at her. “And if you need anything for Libby, let me know. I can get it for you.”

Lena slipped her hand out from under Kara’s. It felt hot. Her whole body was too warm, the apartment suddenly feeling too small and stuffy. She needed to get out, get some air, immediately.

She stood, unable to even look at Kara. “I um… I think I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back, in… in a little bit.” Lena ran out the door before Kara could say another word.

“Shit,” Kara muttered under her breath, cradling her forehead in her hand. She’d really done it now. She pulled out her phone and dialed Maggie, who picked up on the second ring. “I think I just screwed everything up.”

“First of all, good morning to you too, Kara. Second, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Well, everything was going fine. I made pancakes for breakfast and they were delicious, and then we were just talking, and drinking coffee and everything was going great. I told her that she didn’t need to worry about trying to get a job right away— because, you know, I thought she probably needs some time to regroup and everything— and I told her I could buy anything she needs for the baby. And then she just ran out.”

“Jesus, Kara, really?”

“What? What did I do? I just want to help her, Maggie. She’s so sad, I can see it in her eyes, and I don’t know what happened to her, but I know it was bad…”

“Oh, kid. I know you’re just… well, being _Kara_ , but Lena just escaped from an extremely abusive environment. Her mother controlled her by controlling her access to money. She never gave her anything or did anything for her without an ulterior motive.”

“Oh, god… Poor Lena.” Kara ran her hand through her hair. “But why? Why would anyone do that?”

“Because she is a terrible bitch who never really loved Lena and just wanted to use her as a pawn for her own personal gain. Do you understand, though? Why it’s so important for Lena to be independent and why it might scare her that you, who she met yesterday, are being so nice to her and offering to buy her all these things and saying she doesn’t need to work?”

“Yes. I do. I just can’t believe I’m such a jerk.”

“You’re not a jerk. You didn’t know, but now you do. You just need to back off a little, give her some space. No one’s ever been nice to her, Kara. She’s never had anyone in her life like you. She doesn’t know how to handle it, and right now it feels like a threat.”

“But she needs help. She doesn’t have _anything_. What am I supposed to do?”

“I know she needs help, but you need to be patient and let her come to you. She’s not going to do that unless she’s comfortable and starts to trust you, and she’s not going to be able to do that unless you _back off_.”

Kara huffed out a vexed sigh.

“Just stop trying to be a knight in shining armor, ok?”

“What?” Kara scoffed. “I’m not… Is that really how I’m acting?”

“A little. She doesn’t need you to rescue her. She needs a safe, stable place to stay until she can get herself back together. Ok?”

“Ok…” Kara said, resigned. “Will you at least ask around and see if anyone you work with has a high chair they don’t need anymore? And Alex too?”

“Yes. I will do you one better. I know an officer who definitely has one. I’ll get it from him tonight and bring it with me when we come over for brunch tomorrow. As long as I can bring Krypto with me… You know we love him. He’s just… a giant. One who insists on sleeping between Alex and I at night.”

“He is an angel!” Kara declared indignantly. “And yes, please bring him back. I miss his—”

“Oh shit. That’s Lena calling me. I better take it.”

“Yeah, of course, yes.” Kara said, adding quickly, “Tell her I’m sorry!”

“Absolutely not.” Maggie sing-songed back. “That’s your job. See you tomorrow.”

Maggie clicked over, muttering, “How the hell do I get myself into these situations?” as she did. “Hey, Lena. How are you doing?” she asked, all trace of irritation gone.

“Not good, Maggie,” Lena said, her voice quavering. “Kara is going to be so mad at me! The way I just ran out of there, but I just… I couldn’t _breathe_. She started talking about money, and buying things for me and I just walked out. I left and I didn’t even get Libby! I’m such a terrible—”

“Lena stop. You are _not_ a terrible mother for leaving Libby with Kara for a little bit so you could get some air. Kara is _not_ going to be mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m glad you left when you needed to and I’m glad you called me.”

“I’m just so keyed up, Maggie. I can’t relax. Everything is so overwhelming and I’m just so scared.” Lena’s voice was thick, she was obviously trying to hold back tears.

Maggie’s heart ached for her. She was so young and she’d been through so much. She just needed to keep Lena from running. If Lena ran her mother would certainly get her claws back into her. Lena had nothing and nowhere to go and Maggie knew Lillian would have her people looking for her. She wasn’t one to just give up something that she considered hers.

“I know you’re scared, Lena, but there is no safer place to be, no safer person to be with than Kara.” Maggie looked over at the enormous white german shepherd shamelessly shedding his fur all over their couch.

“And now that Krypto is coming home, it will be even safer. He’s a very good guard dog.” Maggie looked him in the eye, snapped her fingers, and pointed at the floor.

Krypto groaned and rolled onto his back. Maggie snapped again and pointed, this time more emphatically, and he begrudgingly slid off the couch, settling on the floor with a dissatisfied huff.

“Oh, yes, the dog…” Lena sounded very uncertain.

“You’re going to love him. He’s great. Libby will love him too. He’s a kitten, I promise. You’ll meet him tomorrow. You’ll see. Everything will be fine.”

“Ok…” Lena sniffled and cleared her throat.

The door opened and Maggie immediately held a finger up to Alex as she entered, signaling her to be quiet. Alex tiptoed into their apartment, set her things down on the counter gingerly, and sat on the couch, watching Maggie continue to talk.

“You’re going to be ok, Lena. You’re going to get back on your feet. You’re going to make a life for you and Libby. And _you_ are going to decide, for once, what you do. No one is controlling you anymore. It’s just you.”

“It’s rather terrifying,” Lena said, her voice low.

“I know it is, but you’re tough. You’d have to be to survive what you’ve been through. You will make it through this. You made the right decision, Lena.”

“I know. I don’t ever want to go back there. I just feel so alone.”

“You’re not alone. You have me, and Kara, and you have Libby. Speaking of whom, you better get back to Kara’s apartment before she puts her sunglasses on your child and starts taking selfies with her.”

“What? She wouldn’t...”

“I’m kidding. I’ve gotta go, but call me anytime, ok?” Maggie said goodbye and hung up, looking at Alex apologetically. “Sorry. She’s having some trouble adjusting, and Kara’s not exactly helping.” She shook her head.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. “Of course she’s not. She means well, but she’s just so… enthusiastic. I’m sorry things aren’t going as smooth as you’d hoped.”  She stood and gave Maggie a kiss, leaning into her and running her hands over her arms.

“It’s ok. I just need Lena to stay put.” She sighed and pressed their foreheads together briefly, before leaning back and smiling, trying to shake off her worry. “The good news is Krypto is going home tomorrow! We’ll have our bed back!”

“He’s only been here one night, you big baby.” Alex nipped lightly at Maggie’s bottom lip.

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to put the moves on you last night,” Maggie said, arching an eyebrow and pulling on Alex’s hips.

“Oh, yeah?” Alex asked coyly.

“Yeah… but I was dogblocked.” Maggie smirked.

“Oh my god, you ridiculous nerd.” Alex laughed and kissed Maggie firmly, running her tongue along the seam of her lips. She moved her hands to start unbuttoning Maggie’s shirt, but Maggie stopped her.

She sighed deeply. “We actually don’t have time to fool around right now. We have to go buy a high chair and then make it look like it’s not brand new.”

Alex scowled. “What?”

“I’ll tell you in the car.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a startling discovery about Lena. Maggie and Alex bring Krypto and a "used" high chair over to Kara's apartment for brunch. Everyone eats doughnuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I struggled a lot with it and it turned out much, much longer than I intended it to be.
> 
> I would also like to say thank you again to everyone who commented or left kudos. You words of kindness and encouragement mean so much to me and they help me stay motivated. <3

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Alex asked, holding a jar of baby food and eyeing the high chair she and Maggie had just assembled.

“We’re cutting Lena a break, and Kara too.” Maggie grabbed the jar out of Alex’s hand, opened it, and dumped it onto the high chair.

“Seriously, Maggie?” Alex jumped back as the baby food spilled over the side of the chair and threatened to land on her shoes. “How is this helping anyone?” She sighed heavily as Krypto walked up and started licking pureed plums off the floor.

“Kara keeps offering to buy Lena things and it makes her uncomfortable. If Kara got her a brand new high chair it would upset her. But she still needs one. This way, Kara didn’t buy her anything, and neither did we. We got this for free.”

Alex shook her head.

“Lena gets her high chair. Kara gets to help. And _we_ get our love nest back. It’s win win win. Because I’m a genius.”

Maggie nodded, using a paper towel to spread the baby food around, pushing it into any cracks and crevices all over the high chair, the tray, the legs, the seat back. Everywhere. And then she wiped most— but not all— of it off. She stood back and inspected her work, tilting her head and tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

“That looks believable, right?”

Alex tried her best not to pull a face. “Sure...”

Maggie groaned and marched into the kitchen, returning with a box of cereal. She stuck her hand in, pulling out a handful of peanut butter puffs and crushing them in her fist.

“You had to use my cereal?”

“Your cereal is something _children_ eat. It’s more realistic. Plus mine is much more expensive.” Maggie opened her fist, dropping crushed cereal all over the high chair.

“Oh, yes. God forbid we waste any of your precious hemp and flax granola...”

Maggie pinched Alex in the ribs.

“Hey!” she caught Maggie by her hips and tugged her closer. “Watch yourself, Detective.” She captured Maggie’s lips in a firm kiss, punctuating it with a bite to her bottom lip.

“Or what? What are you going to—”

A loud crash interrupted their dalliance, startling them both. They looked over to see the high chair lying on its side, Krypto holding it still with one massive paw while he licked crumbs off of it.

Maggie burst out laughing. “Well it’s definitely not brand new anymore.”

“Please tell me you’re at least going to wipe the dog slobber off of it before we give it to her.”

 

* * *

 

Lena was about to crawl out of her skin as she stared at herself in the mirror, plucking at the collar of the blouse she was wearing. It was the nicest out of the three shirts she’d had time to stuff into her bag that night when she fled her mother’s house. She wished she had something different, nicer, something Kara hadn’t seen before. She just... wanted to make a good impression.

Lena knew this was some sort of test. Occasions like this always were. And she wanted to pass so very badly. She wanted to stay here, in this apartment, with this woman. She’d only been here a couple of days, and Kara was overwhelmingly nice, but she almost felt safe here, she almost felt comfortable. She almost felt like she might be able to start turning the ruins of her life around here, get her life back in order, and then...

Well, she didn’t know what next, but she knew she’d be ok as long as she had Libby and she was free from her mother. Kara’s apartment seemed like the best place to start from to make that happen, she just needed to do well during brunch so she could stay.

 

* * *

 

Kara was nervous. That wasn’t really the right word though. More like terrified. She knew that this brunch had to go well, so that Lena wouldn’t get scared. Because if Lena got scared she might leave, and if she left something bad would happen to her and Libby.

Kara couldn’t let that happen. She’d only been staying with her for a couple of days but Kara had already become fiercely protective of both Lena and her daughter. Libby was perfect, and Lena was just so good and nice and lovely. Kara didn’t care what she had to do to protect her, she’d do it, no matter the risk.

Right now the riskiest thing she had to do was pick a shirt to wear.  It needed to say, _this is just a casual brunch with absolutely nothing riding on it and I did not spend 45 minutes agonizing over what to wear_. She ended up putting on a blue button up, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. That looked casual, right? The picture of unworried nonchalance?

She stared at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair and straightening her collar. She couldn’t decide between one button undone or two. She finally settled on two because it seemed less formal.

She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could prove to Lena that this was a good place for her. She could make her feel safe, safe enough to stay. If Lena stayed Kara could protect her.

And that’s all she wanted: to protect Lena and her daughter so they could have a chance at a life. She felt a stirring of something else, something more than just a compulsion to protect, when she thought of the two of them and their lives, but she pushed that down for now. She didn’t have time.

Kara gave herself one final look, summoning up her courage, before she opened her bedroom door.

She came into the living room to find Lena sitting on the couch playing with Libby, pretending to attack her with the stuffed lion Kara bought them. Lena “attacked” Libby with the stuffed animal until she squealed with delight, and then she pulled it away and kissed her face until she squealed again.

She repeated the process until she noticed Kara watching and ducked her head, blushing.

“Oh, hi. We’re just playing with the lion you got her. She really likes it.” Lena cleared her throat as if she were trying to hold back tears. “Thank you. All her toys are back... well... they’re gone now.” She readjusted her daughter in her lap. “I knew it was going to be hard, starting over with nothing, but I didn’t realize just how much I took for granted until now.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kara said, sitting next to her on the couch. She wanted to reassure Lena with a hand on her arm— that’s what she would normally do— but she was doubly afraid of scaring Lena off after her phone conversation with Maggie, so instead she took the stuffed lion and danced it around in front of Libby, bopping her softly on the head with it until she started laughing.

When Kara looked back up at Lena she could see her eyes were glassy and red. She realized they were treading some fraught emotional waters, so, naturally, she tried to distract with talk of food.

“So... I’m going to pick up some doughnuts for brunch. What’s your favorite? I’ll get extra.” She hoped that mention of the sugary treats would bring a smile to Lena’s face. She was surprised when Lena furrowed her brow in concern instead.

“Oh, um, I’m sure whatever you pick out will be wonderful,” Lena said quickly, her face becoming placid.

“I do happen to be very good at doughnut selection, but what do _you_ want? Apple fritter? Chocolate glazed? Maple bar? Jelly-filled? _Cream_ -filled? The place I’m going has everything...”

“Well... I’ve actually never had a doughnut,” Lena said sheepishly, her voice raising at the end almost like it was a question rather than a statement.

“ _What_?” Kara was beyond shocked. “How can you have lived your entire life without eating a single doughnut?”

“We weren’t really allowed sweets when we were children, and when I was in college I never really saw reason to eat one... We did go to a patisserie once when we were in France, though.”

“A fancy french pastry is _not_ a doughnut.”

Lena smiled, letting Libby grab two of her fingers and begin chewing on them. “I’ve never met anyone with such strong opinions about doughnuts.”

“Lena. Lena, you don’t understand. This is a grave injustice,”  Kara said, her face going steely serious. “One that I plan on correcting. Today.” Kara stood, crossing her arms. “I will get one of every doughnut, and you can try whichever you like, but Lena, I swear to you, by the end of brunch today, you will have a favorite.” Kara nodded, resolute.

Lena giggled. She actually giggled. “You look like you should be wearing a cape right now, like you’re the Doughnut Avenger.”

Kara broke then, dropping her heroic persona and letting herself laugh along with Lena, until she looked down at her phone. “Oh, shoot! They’re going to be here in twenty minutes! I have to go get the doughnuts! I promise you’re going to love them!”

 

* * *

 

Kara stood at the door to her apartment, three large pink pastry boxes balanced on one arm, trying to fish her keys out of her pocket. She finally found them and was about to unlock the door when it swung open.

“Hey Kar— What the hell? I know I said you should get extra next time because I was tired of you eating all the cream-filled ones, but this is not what I meant.”

“Oh, no, it’s just...” she trailed off as she peeked over the top of her stack of boxes to see Krypto on the couch and very much in Lena’s personal space. “Krypto, no!” Kara yelled in a panic, almost dropping all of the doughnuts. Maggie swooped in and grabbed them from her, depositing them safely on the dining table.

Alex put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’s been a perfect gentleman.”

“He has?”

Alex glared at her.

“I mean... Of course he has!” Kara laughed awkwardly. “He’s such a good boy!”

Alex leaned in close and whispered, “Nice save.”

“Really?”

“No, of course not. Now go talk to her about your dog.” She pushed Kara gently toward the living room, shaking her head and sighing.

Kara approached the couch hesitantly, one hand gripping the back of her neck. Lena was sitting at one end, back against the armrest, legs folded, with Libby in the center of her lap. Krypto was stretched along the entire rest of the couch, his head resting in the cradle of Lena’s crossed ankles, his eyes intently focused on Libby.

He looked shockingly calm and submissive, and Kara made a mental note to buy him a big fat steak later. She had been legitimately concerned he would be the overwhelmingly affectionate lummox he tended to be, and while he was plenty docile around babies and small children, he was still... a lot. She wasn’t sure how Lena would react. To see him so restrained and well behaved seemed like a small miracle.

“I think he likes you.” Kara crouched down on her knees and gave her dog a scratch behind the ears. “Did you make some new friends, Krypto?”

He regarded Kara briefly, not even bothering to lift his head, before turning his attention back to the baby.

“Wow... He’s never blown me off like that before. He must _really_ like you guys.”

“I guess he does.” Lena reached forward to pet him hesitantly, and he nuzzled her hand, licking her fingers until she laughed and drew her hand away.

“Oh, I just knew you’d get along!” Kara exclaimed, so excited that before she could stop herself she leapt up and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders, awkwardly but firmly hugging her from the side. When she felt Lena stiffen she jumped back, kicking herself for crossing a line like that. And she was worried about _Krypto_ being overbearing.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kara said, wincing. “I didn’t mean to... I just—”

“It’s ok, Kara.” Lena’s face tinged the slightest bit pink. “You just startled me is all.”

“Oh.” Kara felt her face growing hot. “Well, do you want to try some doughnuts now? I got a bunch.” She turned quickly toward the kitchen, hoping that Lena didn’t see her blushing.

Lena followed her to the dining area with Libby on her hip, Krypto trailing close behind.

“Alex, did you and Maggie set the table?” Kara asked as she sat down.

“No. It must have been Lena. And it looks like she made coffee too.”

“You did?” Kara looked at Lena and smiled brightly. “That was so sweet. Thank you.” She tried to contain her hope that this was a sign Lena wanted to stay, that she was starting to feel more comfortable. Comfortable enough, at least, not to run.

“It was the least I could do, especially since it looks like you bought out the doughnut shop.”

“Lena, you’ve never had a doughnut before. I had to give you choices.”

Both Maggie and Alex scoffed.

“Never had a doughnut?” Maggie grabbed the coffee pot and filled the cups on the table. “Well it looks like Kara is all set to remedy that, and then some.” She put the coffee pot back and came over to Lena, reaching her hands out for Libby.

“Hey, little monster,” Maggie cooed softly at the baby as she took her from Lena. “Have you been a good girl? Have you been taking good care of your mommy?”

“She’s been so good,” Lena said, misty-eyed. She cleared her throat hastily and looked down at the table.

“Hey, do you want to see if Libby likes the high chair?” Maggie asked, pulling it over from the corner of the kitchen where they’d stuck it when they first arrived.

“Yeah, I guess that would be fine,” Lena said, looking mildly concerned.

“And look, Vasquez gave us some of her niece's old clothes and toys.” Maggie rooted through a cardboard box with one hand and pulled out a colorful crinkly butterfly and held it up to Libby, who reached out to grab it in her chubby little fist.

With Lena’s help, Maggie got the baby situated in the high chair and looking fairly content. She parked the chair right next to Lena before she sat down next to Alex.

“This is so much nicer than our normal weekend brunches,” Alex said, opening a pastry box and eyeing all the doughnuts. “Usually we just eat in the living room, and Kara lets Krypto lick crumbs off her pajamas.”

“Alex!” Kara hissed, staring daggers at her sister.

Alex just snickered and reached for a bear claw.

Kara batted her hand away. “Lena gets to pick first.”

Alex turned to Maggie and huffed in mock indignation. “Did you see what she just did to me, my own sister?”

“What? I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to whatever you children are arguing about. I was too busy looking at this gorgeous little chipmunk right here.” She reached across the table and tickled Libby’s belly. “Al, look,” she said, elbowing Alex with her other arm. “Look at her cheeks. Don’t you just want to squeeze them?”

“Of course I want to squeeze them, Maggie. I also want a bear claw, and for my girlfriend to defend my honor against my rude mean sis—”

“Hey! I am not rude or mean. You’re the the rude one for trying to take a doughnut before Lena.” Kara stuck her tongue out.

Lena laughed while the sisters continued to bicker playfully. She wasn’t sure why, but just watching them made her feel warm inside. They were so earnest and open with each other, so irreverent and loving. It was obvious just from the the minimal interaction she’d witnessed and the way they talked about each other, that they were close in away she and Lex never were.

She still missed him, even after everything he’d done. Even after he’d tried to have her killed. Twice. She couldn’t help it. He’d loved her, once. He was one of the only ones who ever had.

And now he was in prison and he hated her and she’d never see him again. She didn’t feel bad for testifying against him. Prison was where he needed to be. People were safe from him, and he was safe from himself, and at least she knew where he was and didn’t have to wonder if he were dead or alive.

In her weakest moments she wished she could see him again, the old Lex, the one who protected her from Lillian when they were growing up, the one who brought her gifts and made her feel special. He would sneak her extra food, candy, frivolous books and toys their mother would never have allowed her. That was how Lena read _Harry Potter_ even while Lillian shoved _Anna Karenina_ in her hands and declared classic Russian literature was the height of all literary form.

He’d kept her alive all those years, given her hope, been the one good thing in her life, and then everything changed. Lionel died. Lex let himself become consumed by anger, hatred, and greed. He wanted to build war machines. Things that hurt people.

When she told him she wasn’t just going to go along with his plans for the future of Luthor Corp., that’s when he turned on her. That’s when he betrayed her. It hurt worse than anything Lillian could do to her. Lillian never loved her, but Lex did. Lex loved her. Once.

“Lena? Are you ok?”

She wasn’t sure which one of them said it, but when her head snapped up they were all looking at her. She’d zoned out again, hadn’t she? She was bad about that. She’d get lost in her own thoughts, drift elsewhere in her mind until someone or something jolted her out of it.

“Oh, sorry. I’m fine, really. I was just... I’m fine.” Lena frowned, clearing her throat nervously and turning to Libby to pick a nonexistent piece of lint off her onesie, desperately hoping they wouldn’t press the issue.

They didn’t.

“So... do you want to try one now?” Kara looked over at Lena expectantly, flashing a smile.

“Ok.” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. “Which do you recommend I try first?”

Kara cast her gaze upward, tapping her chin in thought. “Hmmmmm... That’s a tough question. I think, maybe, since you’re a newbie, you should start with something simple. Like...” Kara looked through the pastry boxes until she found what she wanted and held it up to Lena, “this one! It’s a vanilla old-fashioned.”

“It’s odd looking.” Lena wrinkled her nose but still allowed Kara to put it on her plate.

“That’s why it tastes so good. Try it!”

Lena picked up her knife and fork, wondering which bit to cut off and taste.

“Woah, woah, Lena, no.” Kara waved her hands back and forth dramatically. “You do _not_ eat a doughnut with a knife and fork. You use your hands. Watch.”

Kara grabbed a doughnut and held it up to Lena. It was covered in icing and had no hole. She waggled her eyebrows and then proceeded to shove half the thing into her mouth, bright red jelly oozing out where her teeth pierced it.

Lena was horrified. And it showed on her face, apparently, because both Maggie and Alex had burst out laughing. She couldn’t help but begin to laugh too, despite all the alarms going off in her head thanks to years of etiquette classes and Lillian’s constant harping.

She looked up at Kara, who was happily licking jelly from the tip of her thumb. The sight sent a shiver down her spine. She wondered what it would be like to enjoy something with such abandon and so unabashedly, with no regard for manners or propriety.

Kara caught her staring and blushed, and that made Lena blush, and for a moment they just looked at each other, both seemingly caught by the other’s gaze. Lena felt something fluttering in her belly, and she wondered if Kara felt the same. She thought she saw a glimmer of something in Kara’s expression, but before she could think too much about it Alex’s voice drew her attention.

“So you can try and eat a doughnut like my sister, Kara ‘let’s see how many doughnut holes I can fit in my mouth at one time’ Danvers, or you can just eat like a normal person.” Alex grabbed what Lena assumed was the bear claw she’d been after before and took a much more reasonably-sized bite, wiping sugar from the corners of her mouth with her fingers.

“Oh, I see how it is!” Kara exclaimed suddenly.

For a moment, Lena thought she was offended by her sister’s comment, but when she looked over she saw Kara staring down at Krypto, who was resting his giant head on her leg.

“You didn’t want to have anything to do with me before, you found two new best friends, but now that I have food, _now_ you come crawling back.” She shook her head. “If you think I am going to fall for those puppy dog eyes... you are completely right.” She gave him the rest of her doughnut and then bent down and kissed his forehead.

Krypto responded by licking Kara’s face enthusiastically, sending her into a fit of giggles until she finally pushed him away. “Ok, ok, that’s enough.” Kara pulled a doughnut shaped like a dog bone out of one of the pastry boxes. “See? I didn’t forget about you.” She gave it to him and pointed over to the corner. “Now go lie down and let us eat in peace.”

Krypto begrudgingly obeyed, collapsing with a groan, having swallowed his treat in one bite.

Kara turned to Lena. “It’s a doggie doughnut. I get him one every time I go. He likes to be included.”

Lena smiled. She couldn’t get over how sweet Kara was. She and that dog were quite a pair.

“There’s another one in there. You can give it to him a little later if you want. Krypto has a soft spot in his heart for anyone who feeds him— not that he needs to be persuaded. He likes you better than me already.”

“I don’t know about that... I think Libby is the one he really likes. “ Lena reached over and stroked her baby’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Isn’t that right, my love. Our new friend is quite enamored with you, isn’t he?”

“We’re all enamored with her, Lena.” Maggie said softly.

They really were, Lena could tell. Kara, Maggie, and Alex doted on her, and showered her with attention and affection. They surrounded her with love. It was exactly what Lena wanted to provide for her daughter but couldn’t, not by herself, and definitely not while she was living with Lillian.

This was what it was like to have a family that loved you, she realized. She loved Libby with every bit of her heart, and would do anything for her, but she couldn’t make up for Libby not having a family. She just wasn’t enough. She wanted Libby to have what these three women had and what she never did. She wanted Libby to feel like she belonged.

The thought made her heart ache. At least for as long as she stayed with Kara, Libby would have these women’s love. She knew it couldn’t possibly last too much longer because it was like a dream, and Lena didn’t have dreams, she had nightmares. Something was bound to happen to spoil things: Kara would grow tired of her, or Lena would sabotage the arrangement somehow, or her mother would swoop in and ruin everything, like she had so many times before.

Lena just wasn’t meant for happiness, but maybe Libby could be, if she played her cards right. For now, that meant not getting lost in her thoughts again during this very important brunch.

“Well, I guess I’d better give this doughnut a try,” Lena said, and they all nodded and smiled in anticipation.

Lena tore off a piece of the outside ring and popped it into her mouth. It was so good! Different from anything she’d ever eaten before. She was overwhelmed by the sweetness of it as it melted on her tongue.

When she breathed in she could taste the vanilla, strong but not overpowering, and it made a memory flash into her mind: the smell of baking, someone holding her, warmth, safety. It was vague and fuzzy and must have been from when she was very, very young.

The image was gone as quickly as it came and left only the tears that sprung stubbornly from Lena’s eyes as she swallowed down all the emotions welling up inside her. She cleared her throat and willed a smile onto her face, knowing they were all watching her again.

They looked concerned, Kara most of all, but before anyone could say anything Libby began to fuss. Lena attended to her, pulling her out of the high chair and whispering soft reassurances to her. She was thankful for the distraction and hoped she would be able to steer the conversation away from the little moment she just had. She’d rather not dwell on the fact that the first bit of doughnut she ever ate made her cry.

“What shall I try next, then?” Lena said as cheerily as possible, bouncing Libby gently up and down on her knee.

Kara’s face lit up and she practically dove into one of the boxes. “How about a chocolate glazed?”

“That sounds lovely.”

This doughnut was also delicious. It was soft and airy, all the sweetness contained in the chocolate glaze, which was rich but not too dark. This time, luckily, she was able to just enjoy the flavor without any tear-inducing memories from before she became a Luthor being dredged up. Lena was thankful for that small mercy. She was so very tired of crying.

She made a show of describing how much she enjoyed the chocolate glazed doughnut, and every one she tried after that, much to Kara’s delight. When brunch was over and Kara asked her which was her favorite, she gave a very diplomatic answer.

“I liked them all so much I don’t think I could possibly pick a favorite. Besides, I didn’t sample _all_ of them, so how can I know yet which is my favorite?” Kara looked unhappy with her answer until she added, “It just means I’ll have to try more next time.”

Lena was rewarded with a smile from Kara so big and beaming it made warmth rise in her chest and spread throughout her body. No one had ever been so excited at the prospect of spending more time with her before. Kara’s enthusiasm was overwhelming. She felt herself blushing and looked up at Kara shyly.

“I can’t wait,” Kara said happily, her face tingeing pink as well.

 

* * *

 

“I think we’re in trouble,” Maggie said as soon as she and Alex were both in the car outside Kara’s apartment.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Did you see the way they were looking at each other? They’re both in deep already and they have no idea.”

“You really think so?” Alex eyed Maggie skeptically.

“Yes. Your sister is a giant gay disaster, but she can be quite charming. And Lena and that beautiful baby? How could anyone _not_ love them?”

“Ok, so maybe they’re developing feelings for each other. Is that really such a bad thing?”

“No, it’s not. I figured it might happen, just not this quickly.” Maggie shook her head. “They’ve both been through so much. I just don’t want them jumping into something they’re not ready for.”

Alex looked over at her girlfriend, taking her hand. “I know you’re worried, but Kara and Lena are adults. We have to trust that they’ll things out for themselves, in their own time, in their own way, whatever that may be.”

“What we need to do,” she continued, “is stand back and let things happen, _without_ meddling.” She cast a pointed glare at Maggie.

“I do not meddle... very much.” Maggie ran a hand through her hair with an exasperated sigh. “I just worry. I want Lena to have a real shot at a decent life, and Kara can be so intense sometimes, and relationships are so complicated to begin with, especially with a baby, and I just want things to work out. I want Lena to be ok.”

“Slow down, Mags. You’re getting way ahead of yourself.  They’ve been living together for less than a week. They barely know each other. You need to give things time and try to relax.”

Maggie looked up at Alex, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

“It’s ok, baby,” Alex said softly, cupping the side of Maggie’s face with her hand. “Everything is ok right now. No one is in crisis, everyone is safe. We just had a great brunch, Krypto is back where he belongs, your high chair stunt went off without a hitch... Everything is fine.” She leaned forward and gave Maggie a gentle kiss. “Ok?”

“Ok.” Maggie smiled and moved in for another kiss. “So... does taking Lena clothes shopping while you and Kara watch Libby count as meddling?”

“No...”

“Good, because that’s what’s happening next weekend. I told Lena you’d take the baby to the park. You and Kara can arm wrestle over who gets to wear the baby carrier.”

“What?”

“There’s a baby carrier in Vasquez’s box of goodies, and since Lena doesn’t have a stroller yet...” Maggie shrugged. “Rock paper scissors? I don’t know... I’m sure the two of you will figure out a way to decide.”

“You know Kara’s going to be the one. She’s probably trying the damned thing on right now.”

“I know, but you can’t blame a girl for dreaming.”

“Of what? Me wearing a baby carrier?”

“Yeah. Badass Agent Danvers in full tactical gear with her thigh holster and her baby holster. It’d be just like that movie with Vin Diesel.”

“Oh my god,” Alex groaned.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to check the message. It was from Kara. It was a picture of her, smiling proudly, wearing the baby carrier with Libby fastened securely inside.

Alex held her phone up to Maggie. “Told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to more. I, personally, am very excited about this story. It has been a lot of fun to write, even though it's been difficult and frustrating, too. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to ask me questions or suggest cute things you'd like to see happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krypto is very insitent. Kara makes a phone call, a request, and a mistake, but not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone again for your wonderful comments and kudos. Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate you all so very, very much.
> 
> This chapter turned out rather heavy, and I must give a **trigger warning** for mentions of kidnapping, past abuse, and self-harm (although it is nothing graphic). If you think these things might upset you, I encourage you to consider skipping this chapter.

That night, after the brunch, after Alex and Maggie had gone home, after Kara’d managed to polish off almost an entire box of doughnuts, after a quiet afternoon and evening, after Libby had been fed and bathed and put to bed and Lena was finally in bed herself and alone with her thoughts she realized that she was almost happy.

The warmth she’d felt just being in the presence of Kara and Maggie and Alex was so intoxicating. She felt like she was still drunk on it. They’d been so kind and welcoming to her, and they loved each other fiercely, and they loved her daughter.

She knew she shouldn’t get attached. Getting attached was dangerous. But the way they looked at her— especially Kara— like she wasn’t a monster or some sort of freak or just a pawn to be used, like they genuinely cared for her. That was something she could so easily get used to.

It was a terrifying thought, really, because she knew it couldn’t last. And the more attached she got the more it would hurt when it was all ripped away.

She closed her eyes, letting two hot tears slip out, and released a stuttering breath.

And then she was startled by a loud crash and scrape against the bedroom door, followed by a muffled “Krypto, no!” from the other side. She heard another crash and she got out of bed to see what was going on. She peeked into Libby’s crib and by some miracle she was still sleeping soundly.

When she opened the door she saw Kara on the floor holding Krypto’s collar as he strained against it. He whined pathetically when he saw Lena and thumped his tail repeatedly against an overturned side table that was certainly the source of the noise from earlier.

“Oh, hi Lena, um... sorry to disturb you,” Kara said from the floor, still clinging desperately to Krypto’s collar. “It’s just that Krypto wants to sleep in your room. I tried locking him in my bedroom with me but he practically broke the door down trying to get out, and— Krypto stop!”

It was at that point that Krypto freed himself from Kara’s grasp and rushed into Lena’s room. She watched in awe as he approached the crib, raising up on his hind legs briefly to peer inside, before dropping down and settling on the floor with a satisfied grunt.

“I am so sorry, Lena.” Kara said, pushing herself off the ground and righting the side table. “I’ll get him out of there.”

“No, it’s ok. He can stay.”

“Really? Are you sure? ” Kara’s face lit up and it made Lena’s breath catch in her throat. “He just wants to guard you and Libby. He thinks it’s his job.” Kara leaned into the room to glance at Krypto where he lay on the floor.

“Honestly, Libby and I could use a guard dog.” She wrapped her arms around her midsection. “My mother can’t be happy that I just ran away like I did. It’s only a matter of time before she sends someone to find me.”

“What?”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “How much do you know about my family?”

“Not a lot, really. I know your brother is in prison for murder. I know your mother runs Luthor Corp now.”

“Well, my mother has quite a few unscrupulous individuals in her employ, any of whom would jump at the chance to bring the prodigal daughter back home where she belongs.”

“Is your mom an evil supervillain?”

“Only in her dreams,” Lena said, laughing mirthlessly.

“She would really do that? Send someone to kidnap you?”

Lena nodded. She had before and she’d do it again, she was certain.

Kara looked absolutely horrified, but then her expression grew dark. She took Lena’s hand. “I won’t let her hurt you. Or Libby.”

“Kara, that’s very sweet, but I don’t think you understand who you’re dealing—”

“ _No_. She doesn’t understand who _she’s_ dealing with. Maggie, and Alex and I, we will protect you. I promise.”

It was hard for Lena not to believe her, not when she had fire behind her eyes, not when her jaw was set so tight, and her fingers wrapped around Lena’s hand were so warm, her grip so firm and sure.

Lena did not want to let go.

So she didn’t. She stood with her hand in Kara’s, watching her expression soften from stony determination to concern and maybe even... affection? Lena couldn’t be sure. Affection felt like too much to hope for, but whatever it was, it made her feel warm and cared for, and it made her skin tingle.

When she became overwhelmed by the intensity of Kara’s gaze she averted her eyes and the spell was broken. Kara cleared her throat uncomfortably and began to back away.

“Um, ok, so... I’m going to let you get some rest, and I’ll, um... see you in the morning?”  In her haste to retreat she backed right into the same table Krypto knocked over, almost upturning it a second time. She laid her hands on the table’s surface, steadying it and muttering, “Sorry... and, uh... goodnight,” before she fled to her bedroom.

Lena shut herself in her room, wondering what on earth just happened, if something had passed between them, if that thing was going to signify the unraveling of everything. How had she even arrived at this place, standing in this bedroom, watching her daughter sleep peacefully, with an enormous white German shepherd slumbering directly below?

She sat on the bed, scooting back against the headboard and pulling her knees up to her chin. She sat for a few moments with her eyes closed, head throbbing, before she realized her hair was still pulled back. She removed the elastic band from her hair, dropping it on the nightstand next to her with a sigh.

She stared up at the ceiling, willing herself not to cry. She was so tired of crying. She felt like that’s all she did anymore. And who would want to hang around a pathetic sad sack single mom who’s perpetually weepy? Certainly not Kara. She would surely grow tired of Lena, and the more Kara saw Lena crying the quicker it would happen.

At least she was alone now. No one could see, and her sweet baby was asleep, so she finally gave up on fighting the tears and allowed herself to weep quietly. She reached over for a tissue from a box that had mysteriously appeared on the nightstand after the first night she spent there. Lena tried not to think too much about the possibility that Kara’d heard her crying. She’d tried so hard to be quiet.

She always did, though. And they always still heard her. No matter what she did she always got caught.

Lillian was always so disgusted with her when she found her crying. “Luthors don’t cry,” and “Luthors don’t show weakness,” and “He’s been dead for months and no amount of blubbering will bring him back. I allow you to live here, to bear our name, out of the kindness of my heart, and because Lionel saw something in you, although I still haven’t figured out what... You are _lucky_ to have such an opportunity. The least you can do is act grateful and try and pretend you’re worthy of being called a Luthor.”

She was really crying now. She blew her nose, balling up the tissue and hurling it into the wastebasket by her bed. It landed softly, noiseless and unsatisfying, and Lena was so frustrated she grabbed a pillow, bringing it to her face and screaming into it. She never measured up, no matter what she did. She was sure she’d failed whatever sort of test brunch was.

She’d failed and letting herself feel something had been a mistake. It would hurt so much more in the morning when Kara told her it wasn’t working out.

She balled her fist, about to swing it at... something... the wall, herself, anything. She had so much pent up anger and no outlet and it was poisoning her. She was angry at her mother, but Lillian wasn’t there, only her voice was, haunting Lena, reminding her how completely inadequate and unlovable she was.

Lillian’s voice, and Lena’s anger. Lena’s fists. Lena's body. She was so mad and Lillian’s voice wouldn’t stop and she could feel her breathing going fast and shallow.  She lifted her hand and was about to clap a closed palm harshly against her forehead when she felt something cold and wet against her foot. She looked down to see Krypto nudging her with his nose. He whined softly at her.

Lena dropped her fist, deflating with a heavy sob. She was still keyed up and breathing heavily, but she was calm enough now to reach out a hand and thread her fingers through Krypto’s fur. It felt soothing. He was soft and warm, and he wagged his tail happily while she moved her hand over the back of his neck.

Lena tried to clear her mind, just focus on the sensation and repetitive motion of petting him. After a few minutes she was much more relaxed, and  the need to sleep began to overwhelm her. She stretched her legs out and leaned back, scooting down so her head was resting on a pillow, all the while Krypto sat and watched her intently.

Lena reached her hand out and he nosed his muzzle beneath it. She ran her fingers over his enormous head and felt his velvety-soft ears, sighing softly. “You’re a good boy, Krypto,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Such a good boy...” Her words melted into a yawn as she continued to pet him. She soon fell asleep, feeling moored and grounded, her hand still resting in Krypto’s fur.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke later than usual, surprised not to see Krypto with his head propped on the mattress, staring at her and thumping his tail on the ground. He, in fact, wasn’t even in the room. She pulled her watch off the nightstand, checking the time. Almost 9am. She was shocked Libby hadn’t woken her already. She was usually up by now.

When she realized the crib was empty, her stomach dropped.

She fell into a blind panic, bursting out of the room, certain that her mother had finally gotten her hands on Libby. Her sweet baby. Her _innocent_ baby. She felt her chest start to close up. Lillian had her daughter. She couldn’t breathe. Oh, god, what was she going to do?

And then she stopped dead in her tracks because in the kitchen she saw Kara, cooking breakfast and chattering away to Libby, who was in her high chair playing with a brightly-colored toy Kara must have gotten her.

Lena could not contain the sob that escaped her. Her legs started to give out, but before she hit the ground she felt strong arms catch her around her midsection. Lena heard the dog bark, and Kara softly call her name and then everything went black.

The next thing she knew she was on the couch and Kara was sitting next to her, peering down at her. She was holding Libby, and Krypto was nearby. The three wore startlingly similar expressions, heads tilted to the side, brows furrowed.

“Lena, are you ok?”

She said nothing, just reached out for her daughter. Kara gave her over immediately. As soon as Lena  held Libby in her arms she felt she could breathe again, felt the darkness receding from the edges of her vision. She clutched at her desperately, feeling almost giddy with relief. The tears came suddenly, and quite unbidden, and all she could do was apologize repeatedly.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m so sorry. I just... When I woke up and Libby wasn’t in her crib, I panicked. I’m so sorry that I overreacted. I can’t believe I fainted,” Lena said, hiding her face behind her hand.

“Lena no, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I am so, so sorry. I just, um, needed to take Krypto out, and when I came to get him Libby was awake and you were sleeping so peacefully and... and that’s no excuse. I wasn’t thinking and I made a huge mistake and I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s ok, Kara. You didn’t know.”

“No, I did. You told me last night you were afraid your mother might try to kidnap you. I should have realized how scary it would be for you to wake up to her gone.” Kara shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“Kara, it’s ok. All is forgiven. I know you were just trying to be helpful. All you’ve been since I’ve gotten here is helpful, and kind, and welcoming. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“You don’t have to repay anything, Lena. I’m helping you because I want to. And just because I’m helping you doesn’t mean I don’t have to respect your boundaries. What I did was not ok.”

“Kara...” Lena reached out to take her hand. It was the first time she’d initiated contact with Kara, and her stomach did a flip when she felt Kara’s warm hand gripping hers back. “I forgive you. Ok?”

Kara smiled, looking down at their clasped hands and then back up at Lena. “Ok.”

“You know, I’ve never had a roommate like you before. Come to think of it, I’ve never had _family_ like you before.”

“Lena...”

Lena stared straight ahead, but she gripped tightly to Kara’s hand, her other hand still supporting Libby sitting on her lap. “You wanna know why I finally had the courage to leave?” She didn’t wait for Kara to answer. “My mother threatened to take Libby away from me. She said I was ‘too attached,’ and it was unhealthy, that I needed to focus on more important things.” She cleared her throat, tears streaming down her face. “She wanted me to just hand off my baby to a nanny, some woman I didn’t even know.”

She turned and caught Kara’s eyes. “I had to leave. I had to protect my daughter.”

“Oh, Lena. I am so, so sorry. Can I- Can I hug you?”

Lena nodded. She felt herself drawn to Kara’s warmth more and more. It made her feel weak, exposed, but she didn’t care. She needed reassurance so badly.

Kara pulled Lena close, sheltering Libby in between them. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s back, applying firm but gentle pressure. It felt so wonderful to Lena, and when she realized that no one had ever really hugged her like this before, just for comfort, with no ulterior motives or expectations, she began to sob heavily.   

Lena buried her face in the crook of Kara’s neck, letting out a shuddering sigh. She was crying all over her, but being close to her felt so good. She finally felt safe, really safe, maybe for the first time since her birth mother died, and now that she remembered what feeling safe was like she couldn’t believe she’d survived without it for so long.

So she just cried harder. She sobbed quietly but heavily, until Libby started to squirm between them. Lena pulled away from Kara, wiping her eyes and trying to put on a smile for her daughter.

“Why don’t we all go in the kitchen and I can put on some coffee and finish cooking breakfast. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds lovely.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Maggie, um, do you have a minute to talk?”

“Sure, kid. Anything for my second favorite Danvers girl. So how’s everything going with the new insta-family?”

“You mean Lena and the baby? Things are ok...” Kara cleared her throat nervously. “That’s actually why I called.”

“I figured as much. What’s going on? You haven’t been buying Lena things, have you?”

“No! Of course not. I remember what you said... But... I may have bought a couple of things for the baby?” She winced as she said it.

“Dammit, Kara. I told you—”

“But Maggie, everything for babies is so _cute_ , and she loves the toys I got her.”

“You didn’t buy her any clothes, did you?”

“Do hats count?” Kara asked sheepishly.

“Jesus, Kara, you are out of control.”

“I am not. Besides, you’re one to talk. Alex told me you were looking at baby clothes when you guys went shopping yesterday. Why were you looking at baby clothes, Maggie? Is there something you’re not telling me? Or were you thinking about buying Libby something really adorable?”

“I was _thinking_ about it. I restrained myself.”

“Well... Good for you, but I didn’t call for a lecture. I called because I’m worried about Lena.”

“I’m sorry, Kara, you’re right. I shouldn’t be harping on you.” She sighed. “Tell me why you’re worried about Lena.”

“Do you know very much about her mom?”

“I know enough. She’s a real piece of work, and she’s definitely into some shady business dealings. Nothing anyone can pin on her though. Why?”

“Lena told me she’s afraid her mom might try to kidnap her. Is that really something she’d do?”

Maggie cleared her throat. “Yes, Kara. I think it’s possible Lillian might try to abduct Lena. She’s done it before.”

“What?! Are you serious?” Kara was quickly becoming frantic. “Why didn’t you tell me? How could she get away with that? Maggie!”

“Listen. You need to keep your cool about this, for Lena and for that baby. If you want to help keep her safe, you need to stay calm, no matter what happens. Calm. Cool. Like steel, ok? Can you do that for me?”

Kara closed her eyes, and took a slow, deep breath. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Ok, good, because Lena is so very vulnerable right now. This is not the first time she’s run. She’s done it many times before, but Lillian’s people have always found her.”

“I don’t understand. How can she just do that? No one’s ever tried to stop her?”

“Who’s going to stop her? Lena’s never had anyone who really cared about her, who would be willing to stand up to Lillian. And besides, before Lena turned 18, kidnapping her was just a mother doing her best to bring her troubled teenage daughter home safely.”

Kara’s heart was breaking. She sobbed into the phone while Maggie tried to comfort her.

“We’re not going to let that happen this time, are we?”

“No,” Kara rasped, through tears, before she cleared her throat and said, resolutely, “We are not going to let that happen.”

“That’s right. Lena has us now, and we are going to protect her.”

 

* * *

 

Lena had just finished putting Libby— and Krypto, who’d stationed himself in front of the crib— to bed. She was completely exhausted and emotionally drained from the day, but her mind was still wired. She came out into the living room, hoping tv would help her wind down.

Her hopes were dashed, however, when as soon as she sat on the couch, Kara flicked off the tv and turned toward her.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

Dread roiled in Lena’s stomach. Kara looked so serious. Lena knew this was going to be bad, whatever it was. In the back of her mind she knew the truth, that she’d ruined everything. Lena— and her baby and her mother and all her baggage— was more trouble than she was worth. She closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears back. She wished that just this once she could keep herself from crying. She knew if she started crying she’d fall apart.

“I want you to start taking Krypto with you whenever you leave the apartment.”

Lena’s eyes shot open. “What?”

Kara backpedaled quickly, clearly mistaking Lena’s surprise for disapproval. “I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to. That’s fine, but after everything you told me about your mother, I just think that for you and Libby’s safety you shouldn’t go out alone. And Krypto, he’s a really good guard dog. He won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

“Kara, I—”

“Please just think about it. I don’t what anything bad to happen to you or Libby.”

With the pleading way Kara was looking at her, she wouldn’t have been able to say no even if she wanted to. “Of course. I’ll take him with me when I go out.”

“You will?” Kara smiled, bright and warm and big. “Oh, thank you! That’s such a relief.”

“It was actually really nice to have him in the room with me.” She looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers together nervously. “I have all this... anger, and nowhere for it to go. So I just, you know, direct it at myself.” She hoped that Kara could catch her meaning, that she wouldn’t have to explain further.

When Lena finally looked up, the sadness in Kara’s eyes told her she understood.

“Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry...”

“It’s ok.” She swallowed down the sob threatening to rise in her throat. “I was about to...” She felt her face reddening with shame. She couldn’t say it. She just couldn’t. “But he stopped me. He knew I was upset so he came over to me... I can’t really explain it, but he made me feel calmer. I was actually able to stop myself, and that... doesn’t happen very often.”

Kara sniffled, reaching forward for Lena’s hand. “I’m really glad that Krypto was able to help you. I’m just sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry you had to go through any of the stuff you’ve been through. I wish... I just...” Kara turned her head and huffed out a small, frustrated sigh.

When Kara turned back to Lena her eyes were watery. “Lena, I know you’re not used to having people in your life who actually care about you. But Maggie and Alex care. _I_ care. You’re not alone anymore. You have someone that will stand up for you, always. I know you might not trust it right now, but maybe someday you will?” Kara gave Lena’s hand one final squeeze before letting go.

Lena missed the contact, wanted to take Kara’s hand again. She didn’t, and it made her heart ache. She balled her hands into fists and hid them in her lap, trying to think about anything but the feeling of Kara’s skin against hers. She started to cry.

Over her lifetime she’d learned how to handle so many things: cruel barbs and criticism, physical aggression, loneliness and despair, starvation of all sorts, small kindnesses that always came with strings attached. But she was completely unaccustomed to the earnest warmth and kindness Kara was showing her now. She had no idea what to say or do, she was too overwhelmed.

Kara seemed to sense that, because she turned her focus toward the tv, putting on some sitcom Lena’d never heard of. They both sat stiffly for a few minutes, the foot of space between them a yawning chasm, before Kara turned and opened her arms.

“Come here,” she said, timidly. It was a question, not a command, Lena could hear it in her voice and see it in the way she ducked her head as she said it.

Lena hesitated only a moment before she moved into Kara’s arms. She willfully ignored the alarms going off in her head, the voice telling her if she got attached she’d only get hurt, just like every other time. She was tired. Tired of starving. Tired of denying herself. Kara was offering something she desperately needed, and for once she just let herself bask in it, feeling that same elusive feeling of safety she’d experienced with Kara the night before.

She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, letting out a heavy breath as Kara pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lena fell asleep cuddled up against Kara, and when she woke later in her own bed, knowing that Kara had carried her there made her feel so warm inside that she drifted quickly back to sleep, still feeling like she was nestled in Kara’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I know this was not very fluffy at all, but I tried to end on a positive-ish note, and I promise there will be plenty of fluff to come in future chapters.
> 
> Please feel free to ask me questions or suggest cute stuff you'd like to see happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a rough day and a lot of feelings. Kara has a nightmare and a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, it's been almost a year since I've updated, and for a while I thought I was done with this story. I kept getting comments and asks about it though, so I read through it again, which reminded me how much I love it and inspired me to continue. So here's chapter five. It's extra long and extra gay. I hope it makes up, at least a little bit, for the hiatus.

“Is Maggie there?”

“Wow. Not even a ‘Hi, Alex, how are you?’”

“Her phone’s going straight to voicemail.”

“That’s because she— Hey! what are you—”

There was rustling, and the sounds of a commotion, and then Maggie said, “It fell out of my pocket in pursuit of a suspect.”

Kara heard Alex in the background calling, “That’s a lie! We were at the park and she got distracted by a girl doing pushups and dropped it in a puddle!”

“You were distracted too! You almost walked into a tree!”

“Yeah but my phone still— Ow! I’m going to get you for that!”

Kara sighed. “Will you two please stop? I need to talk to Maggie.”

“Fine.”

“What’s up kiddo? Trouble in paradise?”

“Um, no? At least I don’t think so. I just have a question.”

“And you’ve made the wise decision to consult me and not your sister. Continue.”

“Well, Lena and I have been living together for almost a month, and I want to do something to celebrate, but I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or be too ‘ _Kara_ ,’ even though I still don’t really know what that means.”

“It means you’re not of this world.”

“I am so! I was born at National City General. It says so on my birth certificate.”

“I don’t mean literally. I just mean... you don’t think like other people. Or act like them. You’re different. You are by far the most earnest, kind, and giving person I have ever met, but sometimes it takes people a little while to understand that you’re not trying to deceive them. You don’t have any secret motives or some secret identity. There’s no mask. You’re just you.”

“Of course I’m me, Maggie. I don’t know how to be anyone else.”

“We don’t want you to be anyone else. We love you just as you are. But you have to understand that to Lena, you _are_ an alien. She’s never encountered anyone like you in her life. She has no frame of reference. The only thing she knows for sure is that trusting people, getting close to them, gets you hurt.”

“I would never hurt her, Maggie. Never.”

“I know you wouldn’t. But it’s going to take her a while to be able to trust you. Lillian abused and manipulated her for years. She needs the space to begin to process and heal from all that trauma. And I know you’re doing your best to give her that space.”

“I’m trying, Maggie. I’m just afraid I’m going to mess everything up. I don’t want to lose her.”

“You’re not going to mess anything up. You just need to keep things low key. Nothing extravagant, no gifts or grand gestures, just something small.”

“Small...”

“Laid back. Don’t take her out to dinner. Maybe order in, have a bottle of wine, watch a movie or something.”

“Ok, yeah. Laid back. I think I can do that.”

“I know you can. I’m going to let you go now. Tell Lena I say hi and give that baby a kiss for me.” Maggie hung up the phone and turned to Alex.

“Did you just help my sister plan a date?”

“No. It doesn’t count as a date if neither of them know it is.”

“You told her to get _wine_. How is that not a date?”

Maggie gestured between the two of them. “We had drinks together plenty of times before we started dating.”

“Are you seriously trying to tell me those weren’t dates, Detective?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. She leaned in close, pressing her mouth to Maggie’s ear and trailing her fingers up her bare arm. “All those times you walked me to my door and lingered, blushing and staring at my lips, trying to come up with an excuse to stay just a little bit longer?” She nipped at Maggie’s earlobe.

“Well, when you say it like _that_...”

Alex leaned back, wearing a satisfied smirk. “You do know Kara is physically incapable of being low key, though, right?”

Maggie groaned and shook her head. “I had to try.”

“I thought we agreed no meddling,” Alex said, gently poking her in the side.

“I agreed to no such thing. And besides, I wasn’t. I was just giving her advice that she’s definitely going to ignore.”

“That was pretty thorough non-meddling advice. I think she took some of it to heart.”

“Like the part about no gifts?”

Alex laughed and clapped Maggie on the shoulder. “Are you serious? You know she got Lena something disgustingly sweet and thoughtful. Some _things_ , probably.”

“Plural?”

“Knowing Kara, she’s going to give her one gift she made, and I’ll let your imagination run wild with what that could possibly be, and one inexpensive but extremely meaningful gift she bought.”

“Is that a well established pattern?”

“Remember what she got you for your birthday?”

“It was that framed photo of the two of us she took at game night.”

“And...”

“A giant box of those candies my mom used to buy us when we were little, and I said I hadn’t had them in forever.”

“See?”

“Yeah... Well, that’s not so bad, is it? Lena can handle a couple little presents, right?”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Alex said, pulling Maggie to her. “They’ve both gone through a lot worse than living with the woman you haven’t realized you’re in love with yet and accidentally coparenting a beautiful baby and an incorrigible dog.”

Maggie rested her head against Alex’s chest, sighing. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

 

* * *

 

Lena was exhausted and completely demoralized. She’d spent the past two weeks chasing down every connection she’d made when she was in school and while working at Luthor Corp. She’d called, emailed, messaged every person she could possibly think of who might give her a job.

People who used to trip over themselves ingratiating themselves to her, now wouldn’t give her the time of day. Even when she showed up in person. She’d been turned away by a host of security guards and executive assistants, some of whom would not even write down her information. Today had been her final push. She’d dragged Krypto all over National City trying to get a meeting with a couple of her former classmates, to no avail.

No one would talk to her, either because of her association with Lex, or because her mother had made it clear that Lena was persona non grata. She wanted to cry. She was completely out of ideas. She’d sent out so many CVs to so many companies all over the country and had gotten absolutely no response. Her last name (one that Lillian never thought she deserved) felt like a black mark that was going to follow her for the rest of her life. She’d have to leave the planet to be treated fairly.

She sighed as she unlocked the door to Kara’s building and started the two-flight trudge up to her apartment, Krypto in tow. He’d been a godsend, actually. Petting him calmed her, and being able to see a friendly face (albeit canine) after being rejected each time was much more comforting than she thought it would be. It was what allowed her to make it through the day, which, as bad as it had been, was over now. She was just glad to finally be home.

She stopped on the stairs, leaning back against the wall. When was the last time she’d felt at home? Had she ever? Kara and her lopsided grin and her corny jokes and her maddeningly inexplicable kindness made her feel safer than she’d felt since before her birth mother died.

Lena wanted desperately for Libby to have a home. A loving, supportive environment where she was safe to be who she really was, where she wouldn’t be neglected and abused and manipulated. Somewhere she could thrive, like with Kara and her family. They adored Libby.

Home. It was a dangerous thing to be feeling about the place she was staying “until she got back on her feet.” She _would_ wear out her welcome. It was inevitable. She just hoped she’d be able to convince them to keep Libby by the time that day came, because Lena didn’t stand a chance against her mother on her own. Lillian had made sure of that.

She started to cry. It was only a matter of time. She always got caught. She always got punished. She was always forced to atone, to beg her way back into Lillian’s good graces. This time though, it wasn’t just her. She had her baby.

No matter what happened, Lena had to save her. She had to convince Kara and her family to take her. It was Libby’s only chance at a good life. And maybe if Lena agreed to go back with her mother, she’d promise to leave Libby alone. Maybe she’d even mean it.

She felt Krypto’s nose, cold and wet, nudging her fingertips. She looked down at him and he whined and gently headbutted her leg.

Lena sighed and wiped at her eyes. “You’re right. We should go inside.” She patted him on the head and started back up the stairs.

She didn’t see Kara or the baby when she first entered the apartment, but after a moment she realized they were on the floor in front of the couch. Libby was lying on her stomach on a blanket, and Kara was on her side just watching her, holding Libby’s stuffed lion out in front of her.

“Come on, Libby, you can do it!”

Libby lifted herself up on her hands and reached out for the stuffed animal, and when she connected with it Kara cheered.

“I knew you could do it!” She bent down and kissed the baby on the top of her head. “Your mommy is going to be so proud of you.”

Libby laughed, and the sound was like a balm on Lena’s weary heart, making all the disappointments of the day start to slip away. All she wanted to do was hold her baby and listen to Kara talk about whatever was holding her attention at the moment. She had numerous very strong opinions about a wide variety of things, and Lena wanted to hear every one. Education funding, instagram cats, seventeenth century Italian painters, she didn’t care. She just liked the sound of Kara’s voice.

“You two look like you’re having fun,” Lena said as she walked into the living room.

“You’re home!” Kara rolled onto her back. “We missed you. Join us.” She turned back to Libby. “She’s going to start crawling any day now. I can feel it.”

Lena put her things down and lay on the floor, a mirror image to Kara, the baby in between them. “Is that so, my darling? Are you ready to crawl?” she asked, reaching out to stroke Libby’s beautiful round face. She sighed, watching her move her arms and legs ineffectually. It wouldn’t be long, though, before she was actually crawling, and that opened up a whole new world of potential disasters.

“Is it ok if I install some baby proof latches on your cabinets? I just don’t want her getting in to anything once she starts crawling.”

“I actually ordered some yesterday, and a couple of other baby proofing things I thought we could use. They should be here tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Lena was not expecting that at all.

Kara frowned, clearly mistaking her surprise for disapproval. “I’m sorry. I should have asked you first.”

“It’s ok. I just... You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to. I want to help take care of Libby. I want to help take care of you.” Kara reached across the expanse of floor between them and took Lena’s hand. “Is that ok?”

Lena still didn’t understand why Kara was so nice, why she was so giving and generous with her. It was hard for her to trust in something that seemed far too good to be true. But the way Kara was looking at her made her want to trust, so she squeezed Kara’s hand and nodded. “Yes.”

Krypto harrumphed from a few feet away and they both looked up at him.

“Someone’s jealous,” Kara said. “Come here, you big baby.”

He padded up happily, placing himself between Lena and Kara, pointed directly at Libby. He curled his body this way and that so he could face lick Kara (who recoiled and groaned) and then Lena (who laughed and patted his head), and then he inched closer to the baby until she could grab onto his muzzle. He just lay there staring at her, letting her pat him on the nose with a shaky, uncoordinated hand.

“I think he’s smitten,” Kara said.

“He’s not the only one.” Lena nodded her head toward her daughter, who seemed completely mesmerized by him.

“He’s not.” Kara watched Libby and the dog for a moment before her eyes flicked over to Lena, to the graceful line of her jaw, the delicate smile that for once actually reached her eyes. No, Krypto was definitely not the only one.

 

* * *

 

Lena looked so lovely, reclined in a chair in Kara’s living room with Libby curled against her chest, one hand resting protectively on her daughter’s back. Libby’s face was placid in sleep, but Lena wore a small frown, her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

Kara wished she could make it all go away, everything bad that had happened in her life, all the pain and loss and grief. She’d take it on herself if she could. If only she could.

She grabbed a drawing pad and a couple of charcoal pencils and sat on the couch to sketch Lena and the baby. It was such a quiet, perfect moment. She didn’t want it to go to waste, and she thought that cleaned up and framed, it would make the perfect gift for Lena.

At least she hoped it would. She wanted to show Lena how much she and her daughter meant to her, how she considered them part of her family, how she would do anything to keep them safe. She’d never felt so protective of anyone before, and she wasn’t quite sure why Lena and Libby made her feel that strongly, but she knew that, without question, she’d lay down her life for either of them.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke to the sound of Krypto whining and scratching at the bedroom door. She sat up and turned on the lamp, rubbing her hand over her face. “What’s wrong?”

Krypto looked back at her and whined, then turned back to scratching at the door.

Lena got up to check on Libby, who was awake but content. She picked her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Hello, darling.” She moved to the door. “Ok, Krypto, calm down buddy. There you go.”

She opened the door and Krypto burst out, making a beeline for Kara’s bedroom. Lena followed with Libby in her arms, watching as the dog nosed the bedroom door open and went inside. Lena hesitated at the doorway, lingering in the hall because entering Kara’s bedroom seemed an invasion of her privacy.

And then she heard Kara whimper and call out a muffled _no_. She couldn’t just stand there doing nothing while Kara was in the grips of what sounded like a very intense nightmare, so she entered her bedroom and approached the bed. Kara had clearly been tossing and turning. Her sheets were twisted around her legs and all her pillows were on the floor.

Krypto was half on the bed, barking softly at Kara, and scratching at her arm with his giant paw, but she wasn’t waking up. He turned to Lena and whined.

“Kara?” Lena shook her gently by the shoulder. “Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

Kara sat bolt upright, looking wild eyed and breathing heavily. It took her a few moments to get her bearings and realize exactly where she was, but when she noticed Lena and the baby she hid her face in her hands.

“Kara, are you ok?”

“Oh, god, I am so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Kara. It’s not your fault you were having a nightmare.”

“I should have warned you,” she said, and then she started crying.

“It’s ok.” Lena turned on the bedside lamp and handed Kara a couple of tissues from the box on her nightstand. “Can I make you some tea? Or get you a cool washcloth?” It was what Lex used to do for her when she had bad dreams as a child, before Lionel died, before Lex changed, before everything went wrong.

Kara blew her nose and looked up at Lena, sniffling. “Tea would be nice... and a washcloth. Do you, um, want me to hold Libby?”

“Yeah. Sure.” She handed the baby to Kara. “Thank you.” Lena bent down and kissed her daughter on the top of the head. “I’ll be right back.”

She wanted to offer Kara a reassuring touch, to run the back of her hand across her cheek or leave a kiss in her hair, but both seemed too intimate, so she settled for placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder for a moment before she went to make the tea. She came back with a mug of chamomile in one hand and a washcloth in the other.

“So...” Lena handed her the tea. She gently wiped Kara’s face with the cloth and then placed it over the back of her neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, relieving Kara of the baby, sitting down next to her on the bed.

Kara stared down into her mug. “I don’t think I can right now. I... I just...” She looked up at her. “I’m sorry, Lena.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” Lena reached out for Kara’s hand. “You don’t have to talk to me. But if you ever want to, I’m here.” She ran her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. “I want to help take care of you, too.

“Thank you,” Kara said, sniffling and taking a sip of her tea. “For everything. I’m sorry I woke you up. I hope I didn’t scare you too bad.”

“It’s ok, Kara, really. Do you think you’ll be able to get back to sleep?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Scoot over.”

They lay on the bed, facing each other, Libby asleep in between them. It was almost as they had been when they were on the floor the other day. Krypto even joined them, curling up at the foot of the bed, his head resting on Lena’s legs.

Lena and Kara fell asleep like that, their bodies bracketing the baby, their connected hands a bridge between them, and neither let go until they woke the next morning.

 

* * *

 

“So... I have something important I need to talk to you about.”

This was it. It had been a month. Their trial period had ended, and Kara was going to tell Lena they couldn’t stay. She’d tried so hard, and things had seemed so good for a moment. She really thought she’d charmed Kara and her family (or at least Libby had) well enough for them to let her stay.

She should have known it was too good to be true. She should have known better than to trust anyone. Now the rejection and abandonment would hurt all the worse.

“You and Libby have been here for a month now. When the two of you moved in I never would have guessed that my life could be altered so much in such a short span of time.”

Lena couldn’t bear to hear Kara trying to sugar coat the cold hard truth. “It’s ok. You don’t have to explain yourself. I’ll go.” She swallowed back a sob. “I understand why you’d want your life back, but please, I’m begging you, don’t kick Libby out. My mother will find us, and she’ll take Libby away from me. I’d rather die than let that happen.” She took her watch off. It was the only thing she had left from her birth mother, and it was also the only thing she had of any monetary value. “Here.” She held it out to Kara. “I don’t know how much it’s worth, but it can help pay for—”

“What? Lena, what are you talking about? Did your mother threaten you? What did she say? I promise, Lena, Alex and Maggie and I are going to keep you safe, no matter what.”

“Wait. You’re not kicking me out?”

“Of course not. I’m asking if you want to move in with me. I know you’re already living here, but I mean on a less temporary basis, like roommates, officially.”

Lena was so surprised she burst into tears.

Kara reached out for her, but then hesitated. “Did I say something wrong? Lena, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s ok. I just thought...” she stopped and let out a hitched breath. “I thought you were throwing me out.”

“No, Lena, I would never do that.”

Lena felt the tears coming on again, and turned away. “I’m sorry, Kara. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Don’t be sorry. Why don’t you come sit down?” Kara led her over to the couch and sat down with her. She pulled Lena into her arms and held her while she cried. “You’re safe now. I’m here to protect you. I’m not going to let you go, not unless you want me to.”

Lena wanted to believe her, so badly, but she didn’t know if she could. Everyone always left. Her birth mother, Lex, each and every person she’d ever gotten close to (most of whom had been run off by Lillian). Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest. “She’ll never let me be. She won’t rest until she’s destroyed my life completely and there’s no one left for me to turn to but her.”

“She’ll have to get through me first.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Lena said, curling her fist into Kara’s shirt. She’d seen first hand what Lillian was capable of when she wanted to ensure no one who actually cared about Lena stuck around. She couldn’t bear thinking about what she might do to Kara.

“I’m not scared of your mother, and I’m not going to let her hurt you.” Kara took Lena’s hand and laced their fingers together. They stayed in silence for a while, Lena perfectly content to lie still and soak up Kara’s warmth, but then Kara sat them up and took both of her hands.

“So I sort of thought we could celebrate tonight? You know, since it’s our one-month anniversary of, um, living together, and I just assumed that when I asked you to move in you’d say yes, or at least I really hoped you would... You do say yes though, right? To staying? With me?”

Lena wanted so badly to believe that Kara really meant what she was asking, that they would be able to stay, that things would work out for her and her daughter. As excited as Kara sounded, she almost did. She could feel her walls (ones she’d erected to protect herself and her baby) being slowly chipped away by Kara’s kindness and generosity. It scared her, made her feel so vulnerable, but maybe this time that was ok.

“Yes, I would love to stay here, with you, and be your roommate.”

“Wonderful!” Kara laughed and clapped her hands together. She pulled Lena into a hug with so much force that she toppled backward on the couch, pulling Lena on top of her.

Kara let go of her immediately, scrambling out from under her and putting some distance between them. “Sorry, sorry, wow, Lena, I didn’t mean to grab you like that. I... I just got carried away.”

“It’s ok, Kara. It’s fine. You took me by surprise, but I don’t mind.” She could feel her face getting hot. It had been exhilarating to feel her body pressed into Kara’s like that, hip to hip, breast to breast, looking into Kara’s eyes for one beautiful moment.

Kara was blushing, staring down at her hands. “I’m really happy that you want to live here. I know it’s not fancy or anything, but there’s a really nice park right down the street. And it’s in a good school district, you know, for when Libby is old enough. If you stay here that long, I mean." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Anyway... um, can I give you something?”

When Lena nodded Kara jumped up and left the room, returning with two small wrapped packages. She presented them to Lena, clearing her throat. “These are for you.”

Kara stood there bouncing impatiently on her heels, waiting for Lena to open them. She started with the smaller one, carefully pulling the wrapping paper off and setting it to the side. It was a white box, and inside she found a metal keychain shaped like a five-sided diamond. It was engraved with the letter L.

“The little key is to the storage closet downstairs, and the big one is a key to my car, if you ever need it. And, um, you already have an apartment key, so you can just put it on there. I mean, if you want to. And look! I have one too.” She pulled a keychain out of her pocket and held it up to Lena excitedly. It was identical to Lena’s except it was engraved with a K. “See?”

Lena stared down at the keychain in her hands. “I don’t know how to drive,” she said, finally.

“Oh. Well, that’s ok. I can teach you, if you want. I just thought it would give you a little more freedom, you know, having access to a car.”

“You’d really teach me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“My mother always said we didn’t need to know how to drive. Luthors pay people to drive for them.”

“Well, that’s silly.”

“I think she just didn’t want me to have a way to escape.”

Kara frowned and took Lena’s hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Lena said, wiping an errant tear from under her eye. “I better see what this other one is,” she laughed weakly, carefully pulling the wrapping from the second gift.

Her hopes of containing her tears were dashed as soon as she saw it. She was looking at herself, asleep and holding her daughter, rendered beautifully in charcoal and simply framed. In the lower right corner there was a tiny five-sided diamond with a K inside, Kara’s signature. Libby looked so angelic and perfect, and she even liked the way she herself appeared. Kara was certainly generous in her depiction of Lena’s features.

“Kara I... this is beautiful. When did you do this?” She couldn’t believe Kara had taken the time to make something so nice especially for her. She’d figured out Kara was a very talented artist, but she never expected that Kara would find her and her baby worthy of drawing. And it wasn’t just some loose sketch, either, it was finely detailed. It was obvious a great amount of care had gone into its creation, and Lena was so very touched by it.

“Oh, um, I did the sketch the other day, and then, uh, worked on it more later,” Kara said, suddenly bashful. “You just looked so peaceful, and I thought you could use something to put on the wall in your room. To make it feel more like home. Since it is now. Your home, I mean.”

“Thank you, Kara.” She hugged the picture to her chest. “No one has ever given me a gift like this before. It must have taken you a long time.”

“You’re worth the effort.”

Lena didn’t know what to say to that, but luckily she didn’t have to say anything because Kara was striding across the room to retrieve a box of tissues, which she gave to Lena.

“So... I bought a bottle of wine. I thought maybe we could open it and then order delivery from that Indian place you like? Maybe watch a movie?”

Lena dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and cleared her throat. “That would be wonderful.”

Kara plopped down onto the couch next to Lena and pulled out her phone. As she looked up the restaurant’s phone number Lena could feel herself being drawn to her warmth. Before she could stop herself she leaned into Kara’s side. To Lena’s great relief, Kara simply smiled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

She turned and looked into Lena’s eyes. Kara’s mouth dropped open, and she tilted her head, as if considering what to say. After a long moment she finally asked, “Should we get extra samosas?”

 

* * *

 

“Why did I have to hear from your sister that you have a new roommate? Were you just not going to tell me?”

Kara winced, pulling the phone from her ear for a moment to mouth the word _dammit_. “No, Mom. I was going to tell you, I promise. It’s just really new. I wasn’t sure if it was going to work out.”

“So tell me about her. Alex says she has a baby?”

“Yeah she does. Her name is Libby and she’s six months old.”

“Wow, that’s young... So what does she do?”

“She doesn’t do a whole lot right now. She mainly just sleeps and eats—”

“Not the baby, Kara, her mother.”

“Oh, you mean _Lena_. She's an engineer. She has a PhD in bioengineering from MIT.”

“How impressive. She doesn’t work for Luthor Corp, does she? I’ve been reading all sorts of terrible things about them in the paper lately. The CEO went to prison for murder, you know.”

“I know he did... But um, about that... Lena is Lex Luthor’s little sister.”

“What? She’s a Luthor? What on earth is she doing living in your spare bedroom?”

“Her mother disowned her. She has nowhere else to go.”

“But how did she end up with you in the first place?”

“Maggie was the one who interrogated her before Lex’s trial. About a month ago she asked if Lena and her baby could stay with me for a while and I said yes.”

“Why did her mother disown her? Was it because she testified against her brother?”

“No, it actually wasn’t. Lena’s mom was trying to take her baby away from her and have her be raised by some nanny. Lena took Libby and left and then her mom cut her off to try and force her to come back.”

“Oh, honey, that sounds terrible. That poor girl.”

“It _is_ terrible.” Kara let out a hitched breath, trying to keep herself from crying. “She’s not like them. She’s good. She’s so good. She’s sweet and kind and funny and she’s an amazing mom. And she’s so smart! She’s basically a genius.”

“You seem very fond of her.”

“I’m... I just want to keep her and Libby safe.”

“Keep them safe from what? Are they in danger? Kara, I don’t know if it’s such a good idea to—”

“ _Mom_. Everything is going to be ok. I have Krypto, and Alex and Maggie are keeping an eye on us.”

“Please be careful, Kara. I know you think you’re invincible, but you’re human just like the rest of us. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Mom.”

There was a moment of silence where Kara thought Eliza might protest but all she did was release a small, defeated sigh. When she spoke, her voice was bright and cheerful. “Well, when can I meet her? I’m dying to see the woman who has so captivated my daughter.”

“Oh... yeah, of course, um... let me talk to her and then I’ll call you back, ok?”

Kara hung up with Eliza and then immediately called Alex. “What the hell? You told Mom?!”

“In my defense, I’d had a couple glasses of wine, and she kept asking when me and Maggie were going to give her grandchildren. I needed something to distract her.”

“So you used _me_? What am I supposed to do now? She wants to _meet_ Lena. ”

“Relax, Kara. It’ll be fine. You know Mom’s going to love her. And as soon as she sees Libby she’ll be completely hooked. I promise. Besides, it’ll be good for Lena to be around a mother who’s not an evil, abusive criminal.”

Kara groaned uneasily, running a hand through her hair. “I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please come yell your feelings at me.](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com/ask)  
>     
> ETA: I am blown away by all of your lovely comments on this chapter and I apologize if I am unable to answer all of them. I am just completely emotionally overwhelmed by your positive response to this (very tardy) update. I am so grateful though, and I love and appreciate each and every one of your comments. Thank you so much for your encouragement and for sticking around this long. I feel very motivated and inspired to continue, in large part due to all of your kind words. I will do my best to see this story through to the end, and to update much more frequently. <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to Lena's rescue. Maggie and Alex play handy lesbian. Lena breaks something. Eliza comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not quite sure how this happened, but this chapter ended up being 9400 words long. I've never written so much so quickly. I'm going to attribute it to all of your lovely comments and words of encouragement, and the fact that I just really love this story. :)
> 
>  **Trigger warning:** This chapter deals a lot with the lingering effects of Lena's childhood trauma. There are descriptions of stalking and mentions of past child abuse and sexual harassment.

“Hey, Lena. What’s up? I’m just leaving work now. Do you want me to—”

“Kara? I think we’re being followed. Oh, god, I don’t know what to do.”

“What? Where are you? Do you have Krypto with you?” She could feel herself begin to panic, but she remembered what Maggie told her about being calm and cool. Like steel.

“He’s with us. We’re on Tenth. Kara, I’m scared.”

“Everything is going to be ok. Just hold on to Krypto. He won’t let anyone hurt you. Where on tenth are you? Is there a store you can go into? Or anywhere where there’s a lot of people?”

“The Barnes and Noble. I can go in there.”

“Ok, go inside. Stay close to the register. _Don’t move_. I’ll be right there. I’m going to hang up and call Alex, ok? You call Maggie.”

“Ok. Please hurry.”

“As fast as I can.”

Kara hung up the phone and immediately dialed Alex.

“If you’re calling to gloat about—”

“Lena’s being followed. She’s at the Barnes and Noble on Tenth. I need you to meet me there _now_.”

“Shit, ok, yeah. I’ll be right there.”

Kara hung up and threw her phone down on the passenger seat. She was only a few minutes away from the bookstore, but it felt like it took an eternity to get there. She ran a stop sign and two red lights on the way, and when she finally parked it was in a loading zone with one tire on the curb.

None of that mattered though because when she burst through the front doors she saw them, right by the cash registers, being watched over by a couple of very concerned bookstore employees.

“Lena!” she called out as she rushed over. She pulled Lena to her, wrapping her arms around her, mindful of Libby in between them. “Everything is ok. I’m here now. You’re safe.” She said softly, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. They were fine. They were ok. She got there in time.

Lena was crying and so was the baby. Kara let go of Lena for just a moment so she could pull Libby out of her carrier. She held tightly to both of them, swaying back and forth and whispering _it’s ok_ repeatedly to try and get Libby to calm down.

When Kara noticed the cashiers still eyeing them warily she mouthed _thank you_ , and then took everyone out to the car.

Once they were safely on the road she dialed Alex.

“Hey, I’ve got them. We’re all ok. We’re going home.”

“Ok, I’ll see you there. I think Maggie is going to poke around on Tenth a little and see if anyone saw anything or if any of those businesses have cameras pointing at the street.”

Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment carrying two large cases which she unceremoniously deposited on the floor as soon as she came through the front door. She straightened, groaning and arching her back as she did so. “God those are heavy. Kara, come with me. There are more in the car.”

“More? Car? Where’s your bike? What’s going on?”

“Yes, more. Company car. Bike’s at work. We’re installing a security system. Is that all the questions you have? Because I’d like to start setting everything up so Maggie and I aren’t here until midnight.”

“Right, sure, of course.”

It took three trips to bring everything in, and by the time they were done Maggie had arrived and was sitting on the couch with Lena.

Alex sat with them, opening a small case on her lap and pulling out a wristwatch, which she handed to Lena. “This is your panic button. Flip that open and press that down, and it’ll send an emergency beacon and we’ll come find you, wherever you are. It allows passive tracking too, so even if you can’t activate it we’ll still be able to locate you.”

“Thank you.”

“Now for Libby, we have something different.” She set the first case aside and opened another. “You can use this to attach tracking tags to all of Libby’s clothes. They’re tiny, hardly noticeable, and they’re designed to send an emergency signal if they’re tampered with.”

Lena took both cases and held them in her lap. “Thank you Alex. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this.”

Alex scoffed. “Don’t worry about it. Gives me a chance to play with some of the new tech that’s not available on the consumer market. I mean, it’s not a percussive wave gun or anything like that, but it’s still cool.” She turned to Maggie. “Mags you ready to do this?”

Maggie stood up and removed her jacket. “Yeah. Roof first, then inside?”

“Yeah.” Alex turned to Kara. “Is there roof access from the sixth floor or are we going to have to climb up the side of the building like Spider-Man?”

“There’s a door up there but it’s always locked.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got my lockpick kit.”

“Why do you need to get on the roof?”

“We’re aiming cameras at the street in every direction. If Lillian or any of her people come within half a mile of your apartment we’ll know.”

“Her people? How are you going to be able to tell?”

“Facial recognition software. We have a comparison database of every Luthor Corp employee, Lillian’s known associates, associates of associates, and so on.”

“Oh, ok.”

Alex flipped open a case that contained a small brick of gray putty.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Alex...”

“It’s just a little plastic explosive.”

“Explosive? I thought you said you were going to use your lockpick kit.”

“Technically this is part of my lockpick kit.”

“So you can blow the door off its hinges?”

“It’s just enough to pop out the lock, in case we can’t get it open the old-fashioned way.”

“Alex please don’t blow up my building.”

“I won’t. Incidentally, if you hear a loud bang or anything like that in the next 20 minutes or so, don’t worry about it. Unless you smell smoke. Then you should worry.”

“ _Alex?!_ ”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Sort of. Look, everything is going to be fine. We’re going to install these cameras and the transmitter on the roof and then we’ll get everything wired inside.”

They were gone for about an hour and when they returned Alex was scowling, which immediately set Kara on edge.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Maggie laughed and patted Alex on the arm. “She’s just pouting because she didn’t get to use any C4.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I guess,” Alex said flatly to Kara before she turned to Maggie. “You ready for round two?”

Maggie stood and depressed the trigger of the power drill she was holding a few times. “I was born ready.”

Four hours, thirty-six f-bombs, three bandaids, and one boot through the drywall later, they had everything set up, including Alex’s post-installation victory scotch, which she drank standing up in the kitchen.

“Ok,” Alex said, setting down her glass and rejoining everyone in the living room. “Everything is installed. Sorry about the hole. I’ll come by tomorrow and patch that up. The control box is in your bedroom. It has a fingerprint scanner, so only you and Lena have access and you don’t have to worry about remembering a PIN. You can control the cameras and arm and disarm the system from the app we installed on your phone.”

Kara opened up the app and played around with aiming the cameras a bit. “This is great. Thank you, Alex.”

“Lena, your phone is... sad and old. I have a new one for you that can actually handle the software. It’s also got a nice camera on it so it’ll be great for baby pictures.”

“Oh, but I, um... How much does it cost?”

“Nothing, Lena. It costs you nothing.”

“Oh, ok.” Lena sniffled, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She was so overwhelmed that they’d done all of this for her and Libby. She was also really tired of crying.

“Everything is going to be ok, Lena. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

“We’re in your corner,” Maggie added.

“Thank you both, really.”

“No thanks necessary. We care about you and want to keep you safe.” Maggie gave Lena’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Now I’ve just got a couple of questions and then we’ll get out of your hair. Are you feeling up to that?”

Lena didn’t know if she was. She was still so shaken up. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and then looking down at Libby, who was contentedly chewing on a teething ring. This was all for her. She had to be strong for her daughter.

Kara leaned in close to her. “I’m right here with you, ok? I’m not going anywhere.” She pressed a kiss into Lena’s hair, wrapping  an arm around Lena’s shoulder and situating herself so that Lena could lean back into her.

Kara’s embrace soothed and grounded Lena enough that she felt like she could handle Maggie’s questions. “Ok. I’m ready. Go ahead and ask me.”

Maggie smiled. “You know, you handled yourself really well today. You are incredibly brave.”

“I don’t feel very brave.”

“Well you are. Leaving an abusive situation like that is one of the bravest things anyone can do. And we’re going to do everything in our power to make sure that you never have to go back there. Ok?”

“Ok,” Lena said, her voice cracking.

Kara found Lena’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and Lena held on as tightly as she could.

Maggie opened up a small notepad and pulled a pen out of her pocket. “Ok, let’s get this done with. When did you notice someone was following you?”

“I was a few blocks away from the apartment, and Krypto was acting strange. He kept stopping and growling at nothing, and it gave me a really weird feeling. I kept looking around. I thought maybe there was another dog nearby. He really doesn’t like other dogs getting close to me or Libby. And then I saw him. He was on the other side of the street, about half a block behind me. I recognized him from Luthor Corp.”

“Did you interact with him at all when you were at Luthor Corp? Do you remember his name?”

“His name is Kurt... something... maybe it started with an R? I can’t remember. But we didn’t really interact, or at least I tried to avoid him. He used to come by the lab and just watch me.” Lena shuddered. “He gave me the creeps. He asked me out a few times and I always said no. The last time I turned him down he got really mad. He told me I was a ‘frigid bitch who just needed a good dicking.’”

“Jesus, Lena. I’m so sorry. Seeing him today must have been really scary.”

“It was. I was terrified of what he would do if he caught up with us.” Lena sniffled, unable to keep her tears at bay. “I called Kara right away. I was so scared.” Lena turned and hid her face in Kara’s shirt, sobbing heavily.

Kara just rubbed her back and whispered soft and reassuring words in her ear, telling her she was safe now, and that she’d always protect her. She looked up at Maggie. “I think we’re done for the night. Do you have enough to go on?”

“Yeah. That’s plenty. I’ll call if I have any more questions.”

“Thanks, Maggie. And thanks to both of you for setting up the security system and the cameras and everything.”

Alex stood and pulled Maggie up with her. “It’s no problem. Just about every three-letter government agency that exists is clamoring to get a piece of Lillian Luthor. They were more than willing to donate their tech to this operation. Call us if you need anything, ok? We’ll be keeping an eye on everything.”

After Maggie and Alex left and Kara and Lena put Libby to bed, they sat on the couch together. Lena curled her body into Kara’s, resting her head against Kara’s chest.

“I really thought he was going to take us, and you...” she stopped to let out a stuttering sob and curl her fingers into the fabric of Kara’s shirt, “you would never know what happened. We would just be gone.”

“I won’t let her do that, Lena. I won’t let her hurt you. I promise.” Kara held Lena tightly to her, clutching at her back. She didn’t know if she could actually keep that promise, but the alternative was something she could not bear to consider. “I will always protect you. No matter what.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“It’s not your fault, ok? None of this is any of your fault.”

“But Kara, I’ve disrupted your life so much, and now this?”

“You haven’t disrupted anything. You’ve made my life better.”

“That can’t be true. How much money have you spent on us already?”

“I have no idea. I haven’t been keeping track.”

“Oh.” Lena lifted her head to look at Kara. “I thought you would be, so you’d know how much I owe you.”

“Owe me? You don’t owe me anything.” Kara brushed a lock of hair behind Lena’s ear, leaving her palm against her cheek. “Did you really think I was counting up every little thing so I could make you pay me back? Lena, I would never do that.”

“Kara... I just... Oh, god, I’m so sorry.” She let her head drop to Kara’s chest.

“No, Lena, _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry that your mother was cruel to you and made you think that kindness always comes with strings attached.”

Lena just cried into Kara’s shirt while Kara rubbed her back.

“Please don’t worry about money. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you and Libby are safe, and we’re together. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

Lena nodded against Kara’s chest.

“If you want I can, um, stay with you, in your room. I know today was really traumatic and I thought you might have trouble sleeping.”

“Yes. Please stay with me.”

Kara stood, stretching and stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. “I’m just going to go change into pajamas and I’ll be right there.” She held out her hand to help Lena up.

When Kara came to Lena’s room Krypto was in his usual position in front of Libby’s crib, and Lena was in bed on her side, facing him, as close to the edge of the bed as she could get. Kara slipped in behind her, shuffling around until she was under the covers.

“Lena? You’re shaking. Here let me...” Kara pulled Lena close, wrapping her arms around her midsection. “Let me keep you warm.”

Lena relaxed into Kara’s embrace. It felt so good to be held, to finally feel safe, especially after everything that happened that day. She’d been so terrified. It felt like all the times she’d tried to run before. She’d felt the walls closing in around her, felt fear in her heart, made so much worse because she had her daughter with her.

But this time was different. She had someone to turn to. She had Kara. And Kara had rescued her. She’d kept her safe, kept her promise to protect her.

With Kara’s arms around her, she actually felt like they might be ok.

 

* * *

 

“I know you’ve been babysitting Libby all day, so you’re probably tired of her—”

“Uh, not possible, Lena. I can’t get enough of her.” Kara tickled the baby gently, smiling when she giggled.

“Well, in that case, would you like to help me feed her?” Lena asked, holding up a box of baby cereal.

“Yes I would love to!”

Kara’s enthusiasm filled Lena’s chest with warmth. She was glad Kara was so attached to Libby. It meant that if something happened to Lena, maybe Kara would try and keep Libby safe, try and keep her away from Lillian. She hoped, anyway. She had to hope that her daughter had a chance at a better life, had to hope that Kara and her family could give that to her.

“Can you take her while I make the cereal?”

“Of course!” Kara extended her arms and made grabby hands, laughing when Lena passed the baby to her. “Hi, little one. Mommy’s going to make you some cereal! Are you excited?”

Libby answered by taking a fistful of Kara’s hair and putting it in her mouth.

“She’s definitely hungry.” Kara laughed and carefully pulled her hair from Libby’s chubby little hand. “I think I’m going to have to start wearing my hair pulled back. Either that or chop it all off. How would you like that, little monster?” She asked, kissing Libby’s fingers. “Then there would be no more hair for you to eat.”

Lena turned from the counter where she’d been mixing up the cereal. “I don’t know why she’s so obsessed with your hair.”

“Probably because it’s so shiny and luxurious.” Kara bounced Libby in her arms a bit. “Are you jealous of my beautiful hair? I think you are.”

“Here, I have an extra hair tie you can use.” Lena set the bowl of cereal down and then rifled around in her purse. “Ah, found it.” She came up behind Kara and gently pulled her hair back, trying to ignore the small gasp that Kara made when her hands came in contact with her skin.

Kara’s hair was beautiful and so soft, and Lena could smell her lovely floral shampoo. Lena indulged herself by running her fingers through it before she tied it back. She let her fingertips pass over Kara’s skin above her ears and down to the back of her neck under the pretense of catching the tiny hairs prone to escaping the tie.

She let Kara’s ponytail fall between her shoulder blades, lingering close to her back, hand still in her hair. She felt the sudden urge to draw Kara close to her, to bury her face in Kara’s hair and breathe her in, to run her hands over Kara’s bare skin.

She felt it so acutely and it so surprised her that she took a wide step back, eager to put distance between the two of them. The last thing Lena needed was to ruin everything by doing something wildly inappropriate. She could feel heat rushing to her face. She was certainly blushing. She just hoped Kara wouldn’t turn around and see it.

Mercifully, Kara seemed plenty occupied getting Libby strapped into her high chair, and Lena had another moment to compose herself. She’d been fighting her attraction to Kara since the first day they met. Lena could not deny that Kara was gorgeous, and she’d spent way too much time watching her hands and the hollow at the base of her throat to be able to lie to herself about her feelings.

The fact that Kara was so good with Libby didn’t help matters, either. What chance did Lena stand when Kara doted on her daughter, played with her, fed her, changed her diapers, sang to her, and seemed to love every minute of it?

Lena took a deep breath. Now was not the time to dwell on her unrequited feelings. She had a baby to feed.

 

* * *

 

Lena didn’t mean to break the vase. She knew it was on the counter. She’d taken it out to hold the flowers Kara brought home for her the day before. All she was trying to do was make breakfast to thank her. Why hadn’t she been more careful?  

Everything had been fine at first. She’d started a pot of coffee brewing, gotten the ingredients out to make the batter, and was ready to go. And then she ruined what could have been a perfectly nice morning with her inexcusable clumsiness. She’d been so excited she wasn’t paying attention and she knocked into the vase with a pan, sending it plunging toward the floor where it shattered, spilling water and flowers everywhere.

Lena sank down to the floor and started crying. What was she going to do? She couldn’t hide it, Kara would notice the flowers were gone. She was going to be so mad at her. The vase was a gift from Kara’s mother. It was very important to her and Lena’d ruined it. She’d ruined everything.

Just then Kara and Krypto came through the front door. Lena could hear Kara groaning as she stretched, just like she always did after a run. She was so scared she was shaking, which of course meant that Krypto made a beeline for her.

“Krypto, no, stay back!” she called out. She didn’t want him to get cut on the glass that was everywhere.

“Lena? What’s wrong?” Kara walked into the kitchen and found Lena on the floor, the broken vase and its contents strewn all around her. She gasped. “Are you hurt?” she asked, crouching down in front of her.

“I broke your vase,” Lena said, sobbing pathetically.

“I can see that,” Kara said gently. “But why are you on the floor? You’re going to get hurt if you’re not careful. Can I help you up?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Lena curled in on herself, shielding her face behind her arms. “It was an accident.”

Kara put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, and when she flinched Kara immediately moved back, her shoes crunching on the glass. “Lena,” she spoke softly and slowly, “everything is ok. I’m not mad about the vase. I just want to help you up. I don’t want you to get cut. Ok?”

Lena peered at Kara from behind her arms. “You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not. It’s just a vase.”

“But your _mother_ gave it to you."

“Eliza gives me lots of things.” Kara reached out for Lena. “Come on, take my hand.”

Lena let Kara pull her up, but as soon as she was standing she cried out, a piece of glass sticking into her foot. Before she even realized what was happening Kara had lifted her up and was carrying her to the couch, where she set her down gently.

“I’m going to get the first aid kit.”

All Lena could say was, “I’m so sorry.”

Kara came back and knelt in front of the couch. “Let me see.”

Lena sniffled and lifted her foot, shivering at Kara’s touch. Her hands were warm and firm on the back of her calf as she positioned Lena’s foot so she could inspect the injury.

“It’s still in there. I’m going to pull it out now, ok?”

Lena let Kara tend to her. She was so confused and ashamed and embarrassed she didn’t even feel the glass being removed or the alcohol Kara applied to disinfect the cut. She just replayed the vase falling and breaking over and over again in her mind. She wished she could go back in time. She wished she’d never even tried to make breakfast.

“Ok, all done.” Kara smiled warmly and patted Lena’s leg. “You’re good as new. I’m going to clean up in the kitchen and take a quick shower. After that I’ll make breakfast. Does that sound good?”

“I’m supposed to be making _you_ breakfast.”

“You can make breakfast next time. It’s no big deal.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What do you mean, why? Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?”

“I broke your vase, I ruined the flowers you got me, I messed up your kitchen. What more reason do you need?”

“Lena, you broke a vase _accidentally_. That doesn’t give me the right to yell at you or berate you. Nothing does. Even if you’d broken it on purpose.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t care about a silly vase. I care about you.”

Lena was about to protest but she heard Libby fussing in her crib. She frowned and started to stand up, until Kara put a hand on her leg.

“I’ll go get her. You need to stay off that foot, at least for a little bit.” Kara came back with Libby, who was no longer crying, in her arms. “She’s changed and I put her in a fresh onesie. Let me make her a bottle real quick and you’ll be all set.”

Lena watched as Kara prepared a bottle and then set to cleaning. She hummed cheerfully to herself the entire time, not once looking upset or even annoyed. Every time she looked up and caught Lena watching she just smiled or winked. She even salvaged most of the flowers and set them back out in a different but still very breakable vase. It didn’t make any sense.

She quickly inventoried all the times she’d broken things, and how people had reacted. Based on her past experiences, Kara should have at the very least made her clean up the mess she made. She should have been angry. She should have ranted about how much the vase cost, how it was one of a kind and couldn’t just be replaced, how she was so disappointed and how she did so much for Lena and this was the thanks she got, how Lena deserved that cut, and maybe it would help her remember not to be so reckless next time.

But Kara didn’t do any of that. She was sweet and kind and forgiving and it was all so overwhelming that Lena just sat there silently weeping and feeding her baby, hoping Libby was still too young to notice her tears.

Was this really what family could be like? How was any of this even real? Every time she thought she had a grasp of what was happening it slipped through her fingers. Everything was so very nebulous and fragile, she was afraid to even breathe sometimes.

She didn’t notice Kara stop cleaning or come back into the living room, not until she felt the couch dip next to her.

“Lena,” Kara said, her voice low and soft. She reached her out to brush an errant strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “What’s wrong?”

Lena just stared straight ahead. She felt like she was in a daze. “When I was ten I broke a piece of my mother’s Baccarat crystal. It was a family heirloom. She hit me, told me if I was going to stomp around like an ox breaking things then maybe she should treat me like one. She made me sleep outside.”

“What? Oh god, Lena, I’m so sorry.”

“Can you take Libby?” Lena asked, through tears. “I just... I’m a mess. I don’t want to upset her.”

“Yeah, of course.” Kara took the baby and kissed her cheek before situating her on her leg, an arm around her midsection to keep her upright. She reached out for Lena’s hand.

The memory of that night was crystal clear in Lena’s mind. She’d banged on the door until her fists were bruised, crying and begging her mother to let her inside, but Lillian never did.

“It was so cold,” she whispered. She could still feel it. Part of it never went away. She’d carried it with her ever since then, just like she’d carried every other cruelty visited upon her. Her heart felt so heavy with the burden sometimes she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep carrying it all.

“You’re trembling.”  Kara wrapped her arm around Lena.

Lena moved into Kara’s embrace without hesitation. It had become reflexive to her, seeking out Kara’s warmth. Kara’s arms were the only place she really felt safe, and safety was something she needed so desperately she’d take whatever she could get while she still could.

“I’m never going to let anything like that happen to you ever again. I’m going to protect you, always. I  promise.”

Kara sounded so determined Lena could almost believe her. Devotion like that was intoxicating, and as she felt Kara’s lips pressing soft against her temple she decided it might be ok for her to imagine what it would be like if it were real.

It’s not that she thought Kara was lying, she just knew that nothing in her life ever worked out. No one who cared about her ever stayed. No one ever really loved her, not even Lex, not in the end. It was just not meant to be. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy it before it all went away.

 

* * *

 

“So, um, I have something to tell you,” Kara said hesitantly, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork.

Lena tried to keep her face neutral, even as her stomach dropped and her mouth went dry.

“Now, I don’t want you to freak out, because it’s no big deal, but, um, my mom wants to meet you.”

“What?” This was not good. She knew that all it would take was a word of disapproval from Kara’s fiercely protective and incredibly outspoken mother and the precarious situation she found herself in would fall to pieces.

Kara reached across the table and took Lena’s hand. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. My mom is going to love you. I promise.”

Lena shook her head. “Kara, no. She’ll hate me.”

“What are you talking about? How could she hate you?”

“I’m a _Luthor_. I’m an unemployed, disgraced sister of a murderer, and an unwed mother. And I’m currently leeching off you, sleeping in your spare bedroom, eating your food, and putting you in _danger_. How could she not hate me?”

“Lena, no. You’re not ‘a Luthor.’ You’re _Lena_ Luthor, brilliant, kind, loving and completely amazing engineer and mother of a beautiful daughter. That’s who I see. That’s who Maggie and Alex see. And that’s who my mother will see, too.”

“You don’t understand. I’m a pariah. No mother would ever want her child associating with me.”

“That’s not true. Besides, my mom isn’t like that. She’s not going to judge you.”

Lena wanted to believe Kara, but she knew the truth in her heart. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and she sniffled to try and keep them at bay, but it was no use.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. If you don’t want to meet her right now, you don’t have to. You’ll probably have to at some point, since we live together and everything, but if you’re not ready right now that’s ok.”

“It’s too late, Kara. It’s too late. She already knows. I’ll meet her. I just... I thought I had more time.”

“More time for what?”

“More time here, with you.”

“What? Do you think if my mom doesn’t like you I’m just going to throw you out?”

“Well... yes?”

Kara looked shocked and hurt. She reached out for Lena’s other hand. “Lena, I want you to look at me.” She waited until Lena did before she continued. “That’s not going to happen. I know my mother is going to love you. And even if she doesn’t, that’s not going to change anything between the two of us. Ok?”

“But, Kara—”

“I am an adult, and I get to decide who is in my life. Not my mother, not Alex, not Maggie. Me. I make my own choices. And I choose you, Lena. You and Libby.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Always.” Kara’s gaze was intense, but still soft. Her eyes the slightest bit glassy. “I’m not going anywhere. Ok?” She gave Lena’s hands a reassuring squeeze, but did not let go.

“Ok,” Lena replied, even though she knew that was just not true. However Kara thought things were going to play out, Lena knew there was no way Eliza would accept her, and she refused to allow her presence to damage Kara and Eliza’s relationship.

Lena also knew that even though scraggly street cats seldom get adopted, their kittens often do. It was her only hope for Libby, that she could endear her daughter to Eliza well enough that she would allow Kara to keep her when they made Lena leave.

It had to work. It was the only way to keep Libby safe.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I look ok?” Lena scrutinized herself in the mirror, pulling at the hem of her sweater. She’d asked Kara what she should wear and Kara’d just said, “whatever you feel most comfortable in.” It was something she could not reconcile with meeting Kara’s mother for the first time, so she asked Kara to pick for her, which is how she ended up in the black sweater and jeans she currently had on.

“You look very nice.”

“What about my hair? Should I wear it up? Do you think your mother would like that better?”

“Lena. She’s not going to care about your hair, I promise. But if you’re very concerned, I think you look beautiful with your hair down.”

Lena blushed and averted her gaze for a moment before looking back up at Kara. “Really?”

“Yes. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Lena felt the heat in her face travel down her neck and into her chest. She knew she must be a ridiculous shade of red, but she could not bear to look at herself in the mirror. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“No, Lena. It is.”

“Kara...” She looked down at her hands and sighed. Lillian always criticised her for chewing her nails and keeping them short and unpainted. She hated it when Lena wore her hair down. She said that if Lena was going to be so awkward and graceless the least she could do was _look_ put together.

“Oh, gosh, Lena, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just... No one’s ever called me beautiful before.”

“You are, Lena.” Kara said, her gaze intense. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lena’s stomach fluttered, but she couldn’t let herself get carried away reading too much into a friendly compliment. “What about Libby? Does she look ok?”

“She looks adorable,” Kara said, bending down and tickling Libby’s side.

“Do you think your mom will like it?” She’d asked Kara to pick out Libby’s clothes as well, and she’d dressed her in a footed romper with little foxes all over it and a matching hat with ears.

“Oh, yes, absolutely.”

“She has that dress Maggie got her. Are you sure your mother wouldn’t prefer that?”

“Lena. There’s a _tiny fox tail_ on the butt.” She lifted Libby out of Lena’s arms to show her, kissing the baby’s face and making her giggle. “This is the best outfit she has. Besides her dinosaur costume, I mean.”

“Well, nothing can beat the dinosaur costume. It has spikes.” She sighed heavily, looking at her beautiful daughter. Lena thought she looked perfect no matter what she was wearing, but she was aware that not everyone agreed with her. “You’re sure your mom will like it? She won’t be mad she’s not dressed more nicely? I just don’t want to spoil the chance for your mom to warm up to Libby by dressing her in the wrong outfit.”

“I promise my mom will love her outfit, and even if she doesn’t, she will _not_ be mad about it. An outfit will never make her think less of you or Libby, ok? She doesn’t care about the kind of clothes you wear, she cares about the kind of person you are.”

“I just want to make a good impression.”

“You will! Everything is going to be fine.”

Lena didn’t know how Kara could be so calm when there was so much riding on this dinner. Kara said it wouldn’t matter if her mom didn’t like Lena, but she didn’t buy it. Of course it mattered.

She could hear her mother’s voice in her head telling her how slovenly she looked. Her hair down, wearing _jeans_ and not one stitch of makeup. Maybe she still had time to change. She could put Libby in the dress, and put on one of her interview outfits. Then she would look respectable.

Then a knock came at the door, just about startling Lena out of her skin, and it was far too late.

“Lena, it’s going to be ok. Here, take Libby, and give me your hand.”

Kara led Lena to the door, and as she pulled it open Lena positioned her body behind Kara’s. From the half-safety of Kara’s shadow, she observed the woman standing on Kara’s doorstep. She looked a lot like Kara, but shorter and with a slightly smaller frame. She seemed young. The only thing indicating otherwise was the tinge of gray in her hair and the hint of laugh lines around her eyes and mouth.

She was smiling, and holding a large wooden bowl covered in foil, a bouquet of flowers balanced on top. She didn’t wait for Kara to say hello, she just said a quick _hi_ and slipped inside. Kara shut the door and followed her to the kitchen, Lena in tow.

Eliza set her things down on the counter and turned to them, addressing Lena first. “Hello, Lena. I’m Eliza, Kara and Alexandra’s mother.” She took Lena’s hand, not shaking it, but just holding it in a firm but gentle grasp. “It is so nice to meet you. Kara has told me such good things about you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Dr. Danvers,” she said stiffly.

“You can call me Eliza, dear.”

“Sorry. It’s very nice to meet you, Eliza.”

“You’re fine, darling. No need to apologize.” She gave Lena’s hand a squeeze and then let go, turning her attention to the baby. “And this adorable little fox must be Libby. Hello there, angel.” She turned back to Lena. “She’s beautiful. And those ears might be the cutest things I’ve ever seen. Kara said she’s six months old?”

“Yes, she is,” Lena said, adjusting Libby’s hat.

“It’s such a fun time. I remember when Alex was that young. She was such a feisty baby. At nine months she stopped taking naps and learned how to escape from her crib. She learned to walk by hurling her body forward and moving her legs fast enough to keep herself from falling flat on her face.”

Kara laughed. “She hasn’t changed a bit.”

“No, she really hasn’t. I’m so proud of her and everything that she’s accomplished, but I sure wish she wasn’t constantly running headlong into danger and scaring me half to death.”

“She’s not _that_ bad, Mom.”

“Kara, she threw herself backwards off a building _while firing a gun_. She’s just lucky the water was deep enough that the impact only fractured a few ribs.”

Lena was rather shocked. She knew Alex worked for the government, but she assumed she was more the asking questions, doing paperwork type and not the running, jumping, shooting at people type. She was wrong, apparently.

“I’m sorry, Mom.”

“No, sweetie, I’m sorry. I’m being dour. I just worry about you girls.”

Kara pulled Eliza into a firm hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now why don’t you get something for me to put these flowers in, and then we can order pizza. I brought a salad.”

“It doesn’t have kale in it, does it? Or onions?”

“No, honey. It’s spinach, and I left the onions out, just for you.”

Kara pulled a blue vase down from the cabinet. It was one Lena bought her. She’d felt so bad after she broke the other she’d had Maggie give her a ride to a home decor store to get it.

“Whatever happened to the vase I got you? These would look really pretty in it,” Eliza said, using a knife to cut the stems of the flowers at a forty-five degree angle.

“Oh, um, the vase...”

Lena’s blood went cold. Kara may not have been angry, but her mother certainly would be. She turned away from Kara and her mother, bracing herself for the tirade that would come when Kara told her mother that Lena had broken the vase.

“I broke it. I accidentally knocked it off the counter the other day,” Kara said sheepishly. “Sorry, Mom.”

Why? Why would Kara say that? Now when Eliza found out the truth she’d be all the angrier.

“Oh, honey, that’s ok. I’ll just have to get you another one the next time I’m at the flea market. Besides, this one goes very well with the flowers too.” She lowered the bouquet into the blue ceramic vase and began arranging the flowers to her liking.

“Lena bought it for me.”

“It’s lovely, Lena. You have a very good eye.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, clearing her throat. She could feel herself trembling. “I um, I’m just going to go and...” and she just trailed off, making a hasty exit to her room.

“Kara? What’s going on?”

“I think I made a mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lena broke the vase. She just looked so scared when you asked about it. I thought if I told you I broke it, it would take some pressure off her. She’s been so nervous about meeting you. But I think maybe she’s upset that I lied to you about it?”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

“You’re right.” Kara turned to follow Lena to her bedroom but Eliza’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Give her a couple minutes.”

“But she’s upset,” Kara said, readjusting Libby on her hip.

“I know, sweetheart, but she obviously doesn’t want us to see that. She’s probably feeling really overwhelmed and maybe a little embarrassed right now.”

“I don’t want to overwhelm her. I just want to protect her. I’m afraid of what might happen if she gets scared and leaves.”

“Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know... maybe because everyone she’s ever trusted has betrayed her, and I keep messing up and I’m too much and I’m going to scare her away.”

“Honey, you are _not_ too much. You are passionate, and exuberant, and generous and kind. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Now why don’t you help me set the table and then you can go see how she’s doing.”

“Ok,” Kara sighed, grabbing a stack of plates out of the cabinet, her attentions never quite straying from Lena’s closed door. Rather than start setting out the plates she just stood holding onto them tightly in one arm, and Libby in the other.

“For goodness sake, Kara, put the plates down and go check on her.”

“Can you take Libby?”

“Of course. Come here, you little cherub,” she said as Kara handed her over.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome.” She bounced Libby up and down in her arms. “If this is too much for Lena right now we can do it another time.”

“Ok, I’ll tell her. I love you. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course, honey. And I love you too.” She pulled Kara in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown into such a wonderful woman.”

Kara approached Lena’s door and knocked softly. “Lena? Are you ok? Is it ok if I come in?” she asked, waiting for a muffled _yes_ before she went into Lena’s room.

Lena was standing by her bed, facing the window. As she slowly turned around Kara could see she’d been crying. Her eyes were glassy and rimmed red, her eyelashes plastered together by tears. Kara stayed close to the door, not wanting to invade Lena’s personal space any more than she already was.

“Hey... are you ok?”

“Libby?”

“My mom has her.”

Lena’s stomach sank. All she could think about was the few times Lillian had held Libby and how unnatural and stiff and annoyed she seemed, and how much she scared Libby. “Does she... I mean, is she...”

“Don’t worry, she’s great with kids, and she’s definitely already in love with Libby.”

“She won’t be irritated?”

“No, not at all. She’s been asking Alex and Maggie about grandchildren so this is actually perfect.”

“Ok...” Lena sighed. “Why did you lie? Why did you tell her you broke it?”

“I’m sorry, Lena. You just looked so scared. I wanted to protect you. I mean, I knew she wasn’t going to be upset, but you didn’t know that.”

“Lex used to try to protect me, when we were young. It never worked... We always got caught. Lillian always knew. And the punishment was always worse.”

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s ok, Kara, you didn’t know. It’s just... did you tell her the truth?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Lena winced. “Is she mad?”

“No, she’s not. She’s just concerned about you. She said that if you’re feeling too overwhelmed we can have dinner another time.”

“She’s not mad at all? Not even that you lied to her?”

“No, she’s not, Lena.” Kara risked a step closer to her, and reached out for her hand, threading their fingers together. “She understands why I did it. I’m just sorry I upset you.”

“It’s ok, Kara. I’m sorry I stormed off like that. This is just so hard for me. I’ve never met anyone like you and your family before. I’m not used to it.”

“I know. And I know it’s hard to trust when so many people in your life have hurt you. I don’t expect you to trust me completely right now. You have to keep yourself and your daughter safe. But I am going to work every single day to prove to you that you can.”  

“I want to trust you, Kara. It’s just...”

Kara moved closer and wrapped Lena in a gentle hug. “You don’t have to explain yourself, ok? Your reasons are your own and they are none of my business unless you want them to be.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You always seem to know exactly the right thing to say.”

“Um, I don’t know? To be honest, I’m kind of winging it here. I really respect and admire and care about you, and I want to protect you and Libby, not just physically.” She pulled back, looking at Lena’s tear-streaked face. She was so beautiful, but how Kara wished she could take her sadness away. “I want to protect you from _anything_ that might harm you, even your own thoughts.”

Lena felt a pang of something lance through her and it made tears spring from her eyes. Not because she didn’t want Kara to protect her, but because it still seemed too good to be true. She ached for it, ached to be enfolded in Kara’s warmth forever, so much so she thought losing Kara might kill her.

It was dangerous to want, and even more dangerous to hope.

“So, do you want me to tell my mom we can try another time? She’s totally fine with rescheduling.”

Lena couldn’t do that. She didn’t want to risk upsetting Kara’s mother. “No, it’s ok. I’m ok. I just, um... Can I have just a minute, and then I’ll be out?”

“Of course, Lena. Take as long as you need.” Kara said, pulling her close.

Lena held onto Kara’s arms, her face hidden against Kara’s shirt. She let herself cry for a little bit, and Kara pressed a kiss into her hair.

Lena moved out of Kara’s embrace. “Ok. I’ll be out there in a minute.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Kara handed her a few tissues from the box by her bed.

She blew her nose. “Yeah.” A lie.

“Ok. No rush.”

Lena took a moment to compose herself and then joined Kara and Eliza in the kitchen. Eliza was carrying Libby around while Kara sat at the table with her laptop, ordering pizza.

“Ok, so we’re getting a medium pizza with all those gross vegetables you and Lena like on it, and then a large one with all the meats for me. Ooh, and cheese sticks with extra marinara.”

“As long as Lena likes mushrooms I’ll be happy.”

“I like mushrooms.” Lena held out her hands to Eliza, anxious to have Libby back in her arms. “Here, I’ll take her. I hope she wasn’t too fussy.”

“Oh, not at all.” Eliza tickled Libby until she giggled. “She’s a joy,” she said, handing her over.

“There’s my darling girl.” Lena held Libby close and breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m going to go change her.”

“Kara, would you mind changing the baby so Lena and I can talk for a minute.”

“Oh... um...” She turned to Lena. “Is that ok?”

“Yes,” she said, even though she was terrified at the thought of being alone with Kara’s mother.

Eliza waited until Kara was gone from the room before she spoke. “Come sit with me.” She led Lena to the couch. “I heard a little bit about your mother from Kara and Alex.”

Lena ducked her head. This was it. This was when Eliza would tell Lena she didn’t want a Luthor around her daughter. She tried to keep her expression neutral as she waited for her to continue.

“She doesn’t sound like a very kind person.”

Lena shook her head. “She’s not.”

“From what Kara has told me, she’s downright abusive and cruel. Is that true?”

“Yes,” Lena replied, after a moment of hesitation. As soon as she said it she saw Eliza’s expression harden.

“Well,” Eliza said, raising her chin, her jaw set firmly, “we don’t behave that way in this family.”

Lena swallowed the sob rising in her throat. She knew exactly what was about to come next.

_We don’t behave that way in this family, and I won’t have my daughters associating with anyone from a family that does._

“You don’t have to worry about being treated like that anymore. You’re safe here.”

“What? You’re not... you’re not... I thought you were going to tell me to stay away from your daughter.”

“Goodness no, sweetheart. When Kara makes a decision trying to stop her is like trying to stop a freight train. And she’s decided to protect you and your baby. There’s nothing I can do to change her mind, and I wouldn’t dream of trying.”

Lena could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and despite her efforts to blink them away a couple escaped.

Eliza pulled her into a hug. Her body was smaller than Kara’s, her embrace not as strong, but she was just as warm, and Lena felt the same sense of calm and safety that Kara always made her feel.

Eliza pulled back, hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Kara cares about you, so much. Do you know that?”

“I do. I just don’t understand why.”

“Don’t let Kara catch you talking that way.” Eliza said, but she quickly hedged at the look of fear that crossed Lena’s face. “I just mean she thinks you’re a wonderful person and an amazing mother, and she’d hate to hear you talking about yourself like that.”

As if on cue, Kara returned with Libby, who was happily chewing on her own fist, no longer dressed in her fox footies but wearing a navy blue onesie trimmed with a red ruffle and covered in tiny strawberries. Kara had also changed into a white t-shirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

“We had some... issues, but we’re fine now.”

“Well doesn’t she just look precious. You know, Alex had a strawberry dress when she was a baby. It was so cute. It even had a little hat that looked like a strawberry stem.”

“That sounds adorable,” Kara said, sitting down on the couch next to Lena.

“She hated it, of course. She hated all the dresses I put her in. I stopped trying when she was around two.” Eliza chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I have a picture of her wearing it in an album somewhere. I’ll have to get them out to show you, Lena, when you come and visit me. Kara don’t you get a week off for spring break? You and Lena and the baby should come down for a few days. ”

“Lena do you want to?”

“That would be nice.” The thought of seeing Kara’s childhood home was as intriguing as it was nerve racking. Lena wondered what Kara’s bedroom would look like, and if it would still have her childhood things in it.

“We’re going to have so much fun!” Kara wrapped her arm around Lena and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I can show you where Alex and I went to school. And we can go to the park we used to play in!”

“Well then,” Eliza declared, clapping her hands together. “It’s settled.”

Kara looked so happy it made Lena feel warm all over. An invitation to the Danvers home seemed something rare and sacred, not to be taken lightly. It would be another test of her ability to adapt to the alien environment she found herself in, one where she still didn’t understand the rules or even the language they were written in.

But it wouldn’t only be that. It would also be a further glimpse into Kara’s life, another piece of the puzzle, more context that might help explain what until now had defied all logic. Kara was completely inexplicable, an equation that, try as Lena might, she was unable to solve.

Lena just wanted to know her, to understand how someone could be so kind and generous and forgiving, so steadfast and determined. She wanted to understand _her_ , every facet, every blemish, every dark corner that Kara kept hidden. She wanted to know everything.

Then maybe she could figure out where she fit in. _If_ she fit in. If she stood a chance at all.

 

* * *

 

“Kara’s in love with her, isn’t she?”

“Wow, no hello from you either? This family does not have great phone etiquette.”

“Alexandra, I’m being serious.”

“Ok, ok... How long did it take you to figure it out?”

“I could tell the first time I asked about her. You know how she gets when she has feelings for a girl.”

Alex groaned. “Yeah, I do. Completely fucking ridiculous. She’s ready to take a bullet for her like she’s a goddamned superhero but she still can’t figure out that means she’s in love.”

“Cut her a little slack. You know it takes her longer to process things like that. Besides, your sister has never shied away from sacrificing her safety for people she cares about. That’s just who she is.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be so hard on her... They way they act with each other, though. It’s just _so_ gay.”

“I know. She answered the door holding Lena’s hand.”

“Of course she did. She is absolutely clueless. They both are. Lena is just as in love as Kara is.”

“I think it’s sweet. They’re just going at their own speed. Lena is dealing with a lot of trauma, and your sister has plenty of her own. I am worried about them, though. How dangerous is Lillian Luthor, really?”

“I’m not going to let anything happen to them.”

“I guess that answers my question,” Eliza muttered, sighing heavily. “I’m not even going to ask you to be safe because I know you won’t.”

“I’ll be safe. Totally safe. Come on, Mom. I always take proper precautions.”

“I think we’re operating on completely different definitions of ‘safe’ and ‘precautions.’”

“That may be true, but listen. I’m not going to let Lillian Luthor, or _anyone_ , for that matter, hurt my family. Please trust that I have this under control.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I do trust you, but I’ll always worry. It was my job to protect you girls for a really long time. I still want to. It’s not something I can just turn off. I know you’re fully capable of protecting yourselves now, but it’s still hard for me to see you in danger and know there’s nothing I can do.”

“Try not to worry too much. I’m not alone in this. I have Hank’s full support, plus DHS, the FBI _and_ the CIA are all willing to give me just about anything I need. I am far from the only person who wants to see that woman locked up.”

“Oh, my. I didn’t realize she was _that_ dangerous.”

“She’s not. She only thinks she is. But she’s in for a rude awakening. Lillian Luthor’s time is running out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [@drfitzmonster](http://drfitzmonster.tumblr.com)


End file.
